Five Nights at Freddy: Another World
by FantasyDreamProductions
Summary: In this brand new take in the FNAF world, Foxy's world is shattered when Nightmares destoryed his home. Foxy soon realizes, not all is what it seems. What is Nightmares? Where is his father? Foxy must team up with Freddy and crew, and save the only world he knows!
1. Chapter 1: The First Night

Chapter 1: Enter Foxy

Foxy stared out of his window, waiting for the time for him to leave his home for another troubling school day. Outside, he could see two squirrels playing in the fields, and climbing trees. Foxy oh so wished he could be like them. Wild and free.

Foxy and his mother lived in a nice wooden home on the far edge of the nearby village, just far enough they was slightly isolated. Of course Foxy prefered it this way. Foxy hated school. Not because the classes was too hard, or the teachers was too strict, but it was the other students.

"Foxy..." Foxy's mother came from the kitchen and into their small living room. Foxy's mother bared the same resemblance as Foxy, besides being older and being a vixen. They both had red fur and sharp teeth. However, Foxy had one major difference that stood out, and it was this very reason kids his age shunned him.

Foxy was born with one hand. His father had replaced it with a hook.

"Foxy..." His mother repeated. "You know you can stay...if you like..." Foxy stood up and went to the drawer . He opened it and began digging through his clothes.

"I know the ...bullies have been getting a lot worse..." His mother continued. "Stay home with me! We can bake cookies, or even your favorite! Pizza!"

Foxy was silent as pulled out his red scarf. He wrapped it around his neck , over his brown sweater. He paused, thinking what to say.

"Foxy..."

"Mother..." Foxy turned to his mother with a big smile. "My father told me not to ever give up or ever back down." Foxy walked beside his mother and slowly hugged her.

"I feel if I don't go, then I go against what my father taught me .." Foxy explained. His mother embraced her son

"...You really are like your father .." Foxy slowly let go and walked past her to his backpack. His mother heastited but then turned to him.

"Wait." Foxy put on his backpack

"Hm?" His mother quickly ran out then came back after a minute. She walked up and slowly grabbed his hand. She then handed him a locket.

"Your father gave me this very locket .." His mother explained in a soft voice. Foxy looked down at it. It was a locket with a F carved into it. Foxy slowly opened it and inside was a picture of his mother and father. His dad looked just like Foxy, but clean older. His fur was rough and he wore a eye patch. "Keep it safe ..."

Foxy left his home and as he walked the trail, his eyes filled with tears as he stared at the picture of his mother and father.

"...Dad...where are you even at..."

"Today, we will be studying the distance formula. Who here has heard of it before?" Foxy' teacher, Mr.Hazo taught. Foxy wasn't paying attention for he was still studying his father's picture.

His memory of his father was faded from the past. He had left a long time ago when he was younger. His mother had explained he was on a mission for one of the great Kings of the world .

Foxy had learned in school that there was three kingdoms. The one this small village was located was near the White kingdom. Another was at the abandon kingdom of Coal. The other one however no one spoke about, not even his teachers. He wouldn't know much about it if it wasn't for his mother who explained that it was destroyed in in a long ago war, forgotten by time. Foxy wished to be the one to explore that lost kingdom one day.

"Look at handicap..." Foxy's ears twitched as he heard this whisper. He looked at the corner of his eye and saw the trio of dogs eyeing him with mean grins. They were too dense to know Foxy was listening. A normal person wouldn't hear their whispers, but thankfully Foxy had big enough ears.

"...Well, I say we do game number three today... It is Friday after all " The main one who had a beanie whispered. The other two nodded in agreement. Foxy rolled his eyes.

Game number three. Foxy signed. All that meant to him is they was going to jump him, and beat him up. Foxy didn't have a cold enough heart to hurt any one of them. It was probably why they played cruel games with him.

"MR.HAZO! LOOK OUTSIDE!" A young girl suddenly shouted. Everyone suddenly stood up and rushed the windows. Foxy just kept down, thoughts she still on his bullies, more than on the events outside.

"No way..."

"What is going on?!"

"...Scary..."

"Now now kiddos..." Mr. Hazo finally intervened and walked by the crowd. He stared out himself, and Foxy did so himself. Foxy gasped, and Mr. Hazo took a step back

"It's ...turning night?!"

In Foxy's world, there was no such thing. Or Foxy never saw it before at least. It was always day, and darkness never came to be. In fact, his bed room at home had no windows so he could sleep.

However, at this moment it was turning night. His mother had once told him that it only turned night once in her lifetime, when his mother and father first was falling in love.

"I heard of this actually!" The main bully began to brag. "They say that the reason why it turns dark is cause it's a doomsday clock!" Everyone stared at him, even Foxy.

"They say that..." He continues. "If it turns night five times... The world will end..."

"End?!"

"No way!?" Foxy then slowly was the first one to sit down. He couldn't even hear a word now, because all the kids was in panic.

"Calm down now! Back to your seats! Let's go back to class..."

To Foxy, night was a dream. Foxy never seen the world without light before, and he was trying hard to embrace it. However, to him it was hard to see. He was walking through the trail out of the village and towards his home.

Foxy was thankful he been through here a thousand times before or he would of been lost. However, he felt very scared of the dark.

However, all of his fears was heightened when he was suddenly smacked hard in the cheek with a rock.

"AHHH!" Foxy cried as he held his face. He turned to where the rock came from.

"Nice shot!" One of the dogs high fives the leader, who must have thrown the rock. They all laughed as they walked slowly, mancing, to Foxy.

"What's wrong?" The leader taunted. "Not afraid of the dark, are ya?" Sadly, Foxy's fear of the dark was shadowed by a new fear. Foxy backed up slowly.

"Heh..." The leader tilted his head. "Get him."

And just like that, Foxy took off running. Foxy was fast, but the dogs was always on his tail. It always happened that way. They would chase him all the way home, and his mother would have to protect him. He hated it.

As Foxy ran, he could still hear the dogs howling and laughing as they gave chase. Foxy ran hard. He was almost home, if he could just make it all the way there, he would be safe.

He would be safe...

He would be...

Foxy stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a horrific sight.

His home was in flames. Even the bullies stopped just behind him.

"MOM!" Foxy shouted as he dashed closer. The bullies didn't follow. Foxy was still yards away from the house. By the time he got close he was out of breath, but what he saw next made his breathing still.

There in front of the house was two huge shadows. Foxy mind went the same crazy thought. He dashed at them without another thought besides...

They did this.

"HEY!! HOW COULD YOU-" Foxy shouted as he got closer, however he stopped again as the shadows turned. Foxy's heart wheezed and he stood there frozen in fear.

The shadows was two n

monstrous figures, disorganized and slightly battered.

One was a monster purple rabbit with giant claws on his feet and paws. It had teeth so huge, Foxy pictured it eating him or tearing him apart.

The other wasn't any better. It was a monster yellow chicken. Like the other, it giant claws and teeth. However, it held a cupcake on a plate, which Foxy was too scared to find that odd.

The monsters stared at him for a long second.

"...is...that him?" The monster rabbit sounded with a extremely deep voice. It pointed one of his sharp claws at Foxy shivered and took a step back.

"...it has the same features as...Nightmare Foxy..." The monster chicken confirm in his monstrous voice. Foxy wanted to run but he couldn't figure out how to move his feet.

Suddenly, something big in the house moved, driving Foxy's attention from the monsters. Another shadow was busting through the fire. Then it moved through the doorway, causing the entire house to break with a loud snap, and it came crashing down.

The fire forced the shadow to come to light. It took a few seconds for Foxy to understand what he was seeing.

There, where his house once was, was a monster red fox, who was even more disoriented then the rest of them. What shocked is he looked a frightening slot like himself.It was slowly walking towards them.

Foxy took a step back, scared out of his mind. All three was making his way towards the small fox. However, the monster fox stopped, making the other two stop.

What the monster fox did next, broke Foxy's heart. The Nightmare Foxy lifted his hook, and stabbed on to it...

Was Foxy's mother.

"NOOOO!!! MOOOOOOM!" Foxy, filled with tears, ran right for his mother All of Foxy's fears was dead. Rage filled his hear. He was then stopped short, however, and smacked hard by the monster rabbit. Foxy rolled a few times before sliding hard.

"Keep him...alive .." Nightmare Foxy sounded. Foxy panted and wheezed as he tried to stand up. However, he heard foot stomps, and when he looked up, tears fell down his face. All three Nightmares stood over him, looking horrific. The monster rabbit reached for him and Foxy braced for the worse.

Then, suddenly, a hooded figure appeared above Foxy in a jump and kicked hard, smashing the monster in the face, causing the huge beast to stumble.

Foxy then watch the figure land in front of him with a guitar. Foxy only had a second to watch him strum hard on the strings, right before the monsters was about to lugde.

The guitar suddenly produced mighty winds and shockwaves causing the monster to slide backwards. Foxy was stunned and shocked as he watched this and then turned to the figure.

He saw the mysterious person lost his hood as he played a mighty tune, still smashing his string in order to produce shockwaves. He was a purple rabbit with a soft face.

Foxy then turned back to the monsters, and saw the waves made them have a good distances.

"When I say go, we run!" The rabbit shouted in the mist of shockwaves.

"What?!

"We get one shot! Ready?!" Foxy instantly stood up. "GO!" Both Foxy, and the mysterious rabbit took off running. Foxy was slower due to shocked pain, lost, and most of all, a thousand questions in his mind.

The Nightmares slowly regain their balance and stare out in the distance. They watched Foxy and his savior escape. The monster rabbit walked next to Nightmare Foxy.

"They ...got away..." The rabbit sounded. The Nightmare Foxy just nods.

"...Send the Nightmare cupcake...track them .." The Nightmare chicken then places down the plate. The cupcake then formed a mouth with sharp teeth, and it used it's teeth to burrow into the ground. The Nightmare Foxy turned around.

"I'm ..going to tell 'him'...that we found both Foxy...and Bonnie..."


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Bonnie

"_MOOOOOOOOOM..."_

Foxy woke up in a startle. At first the daylight blinded him as he sat up. He looked around in a panic, not knowing at all where he was. He was on hard ground, in a blue tent. He had fear in his heart. He felt sadness in his heart.

Foxy began to slowly breath, trying to force him brain to work.

Nightmare monsters destroyed his home.

He was saved by a purple rabbit welding a guitar. The next thought however tore through his thoughts, causing him to cry.

The nightmare fox had killed his mother.

Foxy sat there in his sleeping bag and let out his crying. He didn't know how long he sat there crying, but crying was the only relief he could muster. His mother was his entire world. His home and safe guard. His teacher and loved one. He had no one else.

After what felt like hours, he felt empty and scared. He felt truly alone.

What brought Foxy back to reality was the smell of meat. It had came from outside.

The next thing was a strum of a guitar. This made Foxy curious. Foxy crawled out of the sleeping bag, and opened the tent, which was easy because it had no zipper.

There, around a camp fire, on a log, was the purple rabbit from the other night. He had stopped his tune at the sight of Foxy. Foxy noticed he wore a surprisingly warm smile.

"Good morning there!" The rabbit greeted cheerfully. All Foxy could do was blink. "I caught us some breakfast. " Foxy's attention then went to the pot over the fire. Whatever was in there smelt like pork, which made Foxy want to come out more. The morning was also chilly, which made the fire even more welcoming.

Foxy sat there quietly as the rabbit then continued his tune. Unlike most guitars Foxy knew of, this one was soft and sweet. It was then he realized how different it was from the other night. Last night it was deep, and powerful. Foxy then grew much more curious.

"W-Who. ..are you?" Foxy finally asked. The rabbit opened his eyes and stopped playing. He then stared at Foxy with another warm smile.

"Me? The names Bonnie. " Bonnie then strumed once hard, and Foxy felt a gush of wind which left him in awe. "...and you?"

Foxy couldn't answer at first. His mind felt stuck.

"Heh... Well?" Foxy shook his head.

"'S-Sorry...it's Foxy... " Bonnie then smiled.

"Foxy huh... Nice to meet ya... " Bonnie greeted with slight sorrow. Foxy could tell he was uneasy then. Thoughts of the monsters came to his mind, and Foxy had a hard time fighting back tears. He clenched his fist as tears fell. Bonnie stopped playing again.

"Who... " Foxy started, fighting the cry in his voice. "Who were they... The ones... Who... " Foxy had to stop. Bonnie waited a moment before strumming again.

"...They refer themselves as Nightmares. " Bonnie explained. Foxy stared hard at them.

"...and... And how do you... "

"That's my story kid. " Bonnie suddenly stated coldly. Foxy became less tense and watched Bonnie as he reached for a spoon. "Let's just say... I have a reason why I want to destroy them myself... " Foxy studied Bonnie's face as he stirred the pot.

Foxy saw pain in his expression. Very much like his own pain. Foxy looked down gloomily. Foxy then looked up as a bowl of stew was handed towards him.

"Eat. " Bonnie demanded. Foxy's mouth watered as he grabbed the food. As they ate, they was quiet. Foxy was pondering about a million things, but then one stood out more then others. Foxy quickly looked around his neck. It was missing.

"Where is it...? " Foxy questioned himself. Bonnie's ears perked up.

"Where is what?" Bonnie asked Foxy as Foxy stood up in slight distress. Foxy went to the tent and crawled through.

"M-My locket!" Foxy tore through the sleeping bags but no luck. He searched himself one last time, then stepped out with a grunt. "...I need to go back!" Foxy looked at Bonnie.

"Well... " Bonnie looked away slightly gripping his guitar. "you can't do that...

"And why not?!" Foxy cried. Bonnie stared back at him.

"...Because... " Bonnie looked down in sorrow. "It wouldn't be good for you... " Foxy felt his heart ache because he knew he was right.

However...

"Look... " Foxy gripped his sweater in the middle. "...The locket... Was... Was my mother's... " Foxy began to cry again.

"It's all I have left... "

Bonnie did let Foxy go. Bonnie packed the tent and cooking pot back in his backpack, and they started down the trail.

Within a hour, they made it to the remains of Foxy's home. Bonnie stood back as Foxy took a few steps forward.

The house was nothing but charred wood and ash now. Foxy couldn't look at it without it filter with his own tears. Bonnie politely gripped his shoulder.

"Find it... Let's go. " And so Foxy did. Foxy walked up and down the grass a couple times. He then found it where right before the Nightmare had smacked him. He picked it up and stared hard at it. He held it to his heart.

He cried once more before they took off.

Foxy and Bonnie walked for a couple of hours in silence. As of right now, Foxy decided that he would stay around Bonnie until something else came up. He wasn't wanting to go back to school. He didn't want to be alone either. And so far Bonnie didn't say no.

"...So... " Foxy started. "Where are we going?"

"Hmmmm... " Bonnie didn't turn to him. "We're going to the White Kingdom.." Foxy was quiet for a moment, thinking about it.

"And I can come?" Foxy asked, still confused about the person in front of him. Bonnie then turned to him. He saw he was studying him.

"What... Is it?" Foxy asked. Bonnie smiled.

"Ever been in a fight?" Bonnie asked suddenly. Foxy jumped to the question.

"No-No...I... haven't.. " Foxy looked away. He didn't want to say he was bullied alot. Bonnie paused, then slowly placed his bag down.

"What are you-"

"Just one sparring match! Want to?" Bonnie suddenly asked. Foxy took a step back.

"Here?! Now?!" Foxy smiled shocked that Bonnie was stretching.

"Can't do it later, because we will hit the White Kingdom this afternoon. I need to know if you can be taught. " Bonnie explained. Foxy stared at him concerned. Foxy then thought about his mother.

What if he could have stopped them...

"Want to??" Bonnie asked preparing a stance. Foxy then clenched his fist.

"Okay... " Foxy then put his fists up. "Just no guitar! Okay?" Bonnie smirked.

"Sure Sure." For a moment of silence, they stood in stance, waiting.

Then Bonnie suddenly spun hard, unleashing a mighty kick.

"Wha-" Foxy just barely blocked it with both arms, but he still slid backwards. "Greer- !?"

Bonnie was already by him again, and this time he kept throwing punch after punch. Foxy just barely blocked them as well, one after another. To Foxy, they felt like they was connecting, his arms hurt that much.

Foxy's arms hurt him enough, he had to duck then roll to escape the attacks. However, as soon as he straightened out, he turned and barely rolled out from a stomp Bonnie had planned. Foxy knew he had to move faster, so he spun after he rolled this time.

However Bonnie was prepared this time and Foxy was met with a hard kick to the chest.

"GAK!" Foxy was sent flying slightly before skidding across the ground. He laid there for a moment. Soon, however he was startled when Bonnie's hand shot out in front of Foxy's face.

Foxy relaxed with a sign when he saw he was just offering to help him up.

"Honestly?" Bonnie started with a smile. "Not too bad!" Foxy smiled embrassed. He grabbed his hand and Bonnie lifted him up.

"You kidding? " Foxy joked as he dusted himself off. "All I did was avoid.." Foxy turned to Bonnie who was putting on his backpack. Bonnie smiled at him.

"Hey... That's a start..." Bonnie started down the road again. "Let's go! White Kingdom awaits!"

Foxy hesitated however and looked to where his old life once was. He was gonna miss it. He clenched his fists.

"I promise mom and dad... I'll never give up... "


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Chica

Chapter 3: Enter Chica

"Woooww... " Foxy gaped in awe as he stood on a high rock on the hill where Bonnie and Foxy stood. Out across a field was a city in the distance. Among that city was a huge white castle.

The White Kingdom.

"It's even bigger then I Imagined!" Foxy commented as he hopped off the rock. He caught up to Bonnie as they started down the hill. Bonnie laughed.

"Oh come now. You're telling me you never seen the White Kingdom?" Bonnie questioned, guitar in hand. Foxy smiled back at him.

"I never left the village ever. This is the first time I even been out of the forest!" Foxy explained cheerfully. Seeing all the new things had gotten Foxy's spirit up. Bonnie looked ahead. He then strumed the guitar hard, and a gush of wind hit the field, and raced towards the White Kingdom.

"Then you will be surprised that this Kingdom is gonna have many many people... " Bonnie strumed softly now. "They call it the city that never sleeps. The streets are always filled with people, no matter what hour!" Foxy turned to him.

"Even at midnight? "

"Sure! Of course over at this Kingdom they call it Midway. " Foxy stopped to that confused. Bonnie stopped as well with a smile.

"Midway?" Foxy asked. Bonnie nods.

"At your village they call it midnight because everyone goes to bed at the same time. " Bonnie explained. Foxy thought about it. Without having nights, everyone had to have a clock to know when it hits midnight. "Of course, at the Kingdom, only some people go to bed at midway. The others get up at midway and usually take over for those who need rest! Understand?" Foxy thought over then he nodded.

"Yep! " Foxy punched the air. "We should hurry!" Foxy took off, but Bonnie grabbed his shoulder.

"There is no rush. " Bonnie reassured. Foxy paused, and then for the first time, stared into his eyes. It was the first time he had noticed Bonnie had blue eyes.

"Huh... You have green eyes. " Bonnie suddenly announced. Foxy stared at his eyes with a smile.

"And your eyes are blue... "

It was then Foxy felt something was off. He couldn't tell if he felt dizzy or if he felt happy. Or was he sad.

Was he fading into darkness or into light? What was going on he wondered?

"B-Bonnie? " Foxy sounded, but he couldn't hear his own voice. He just saw Bonnie..

However he only saw Bonnie. But around him was darkness. He looked like he was in a trance. He also noticed something too. His eyes was white, and his outer eye was black.

Then Foxy saw nothing for a moment. Then, as if memories was tooken and replaced, this is what they saw...

_Foxy, a animatronic with only ripped shorts and a eye patch had his back to a door. The door was labeled "parts and services".__Foxy was in anguish. He gripped his arm that only had a hook hard. He wished his animatronic body felt pain to relive what pain in his emotions held, but no pain came to pass.__Suddenly the door to parts and service opened, making Foxy turn around. Bonnie's faceless face appeared.__"She's stable again... You can enter. " Bonnie's voice static as he opened the door. Foxy hesitated, but he slowly walked in.__There in the corner was a mangled animatronic. The only part that had fur remaining was the white fox's head, and one single hand. The rest of her was mangled and bent.__"Mangle... "Foxy quietly cried as he kneeled down beside her. He grabbed her hand, but she gave no response. Bonnie walked up.__"I put her in sleep mode..." Bonnie explained slowly. Foxy looked at Bonnie and saw him with a mechanical box in his one arm he had left. "The kids tore even her voice box out... I'm working on that now, but... " Foxy stood up slowly.__"I understand... Having one arm must be a pain... I'll help you. "_

It was then all the images turned into what seemed like water and melted.

It took Foxy a second but then he shook his head hard and other thoughts appeared.

Wasn't him and Bonnie going to White Kingdom?

What just was that?

"Okay... " Foxy looked up as Bonnie started talking quierly. "What on Earth?..." Foxy saw Bonnie was shaking his head too.

"No way! Did you just see that too?" Foxy asked shocked. Bonnie blinked at Foxy a couple of times too.

"O-Of us being... Robots?" Bonnie asked slowly, clearly not wanting to sound crazy. Foxy pointed at him.

"E-Exactly!!" Foxy slowly let his arm down. "...B-But what was that...? "

"I... I don't know!" Foxy could tell Bonnie was as shocked as he was. What Foxy saw looked and felt very real. Foxy could even remember the emotions he felt with as the Foxy robot.

"Did you feel... " Bone started first. Bonnie crossed his arms. "Did you feel sad? About... Mangle right?" Foxy then realized that they did see the same very thing.

"Sad and worried... " Foxy started slowly, now feeling crazy. He also felt nervous, because there was one more feeling he felt. He felt love. "A-And... " Bonnie smiled shyly at Foxy.

"And what... " Bonnie asked curiously. Foxy kicked a rock.

"Like.." Foxy couldn't bring himself to say it. "Like I knew Mangle... " Bonnie looked shocked.

"Me too! I also felt I knew you too!" Bonnie explained awe struck. Now that Foxy thought about it, he felt the same about that faceless Bonnie.

Foxy and Bonnie both stared at each other one more time, confused as ever.

"But.. Why?" Was all Foxy could come up with. Bonnie then suddenly clapped his hands.

"Let's try it again!" Bonnie suggested. Foxy wondered if he wanted too, then he remembered Mangle. Foxy then nodded.

"Okay! Let's try. " Foxy agreed. They both then widened their eyes and stared deeply into them. They did this for one minute.

However, nothing happened this time. Foxy's eyes hurt right after trying, and he had to rub them.

"Really?! That sucks!" Foxy complained. Bonnie signed and started walking again.

"Maybe it was a one time thing... " Bonnie guessed. Foxy started following. "Come on. We should get there soon. "

Foxy's excitement never ceased as they approached the White Kingdom.

Within the city, all the buildings and roads was white. As Bonnie and Foxy walked down the main drag, Foxy noticed this. He stared in awe as he saw different stands full of food, weapons, misc. items, and jewelry. He also saw people knitting, herding a couple of cattle as people bought them, and women reading children books.

What got to Foxy the most was how many different people there was.

"It's even bigger in person!" Foxy exclaimed. Foxy was darting his head back and forth, trying to see everyone and everything at once.

"Relax there Foxy. It'll still be here for you... " Soon Bonnie and Foxy walked to a center where a fountain stood in the midest of it. Bonnie turned to Foxy. "In fact, go knock yourself out there sport. Go exploring." Foxy cocked his head confused.

"Which reminds me... " Foxy slowly began. "I never asked why we are here in the first place... "

"I'll explain later. " Bonnie dodged the question. "For now I'm gonna get us a place to sleep. " Foxy never moved or changed his worried and curious expression.

"Hey... I promise I'll tell you later tonight, okay? Just go relax for once." Bonnie promised. Foxy then finally nodded and slowly walked past him. "Come back here in two hours!" Foxy waved to him.

"Okay!!"

"WHO DARE CHALLENGES THE BIGGEST BIRD AROUND!" Someone shouted in the distance. This made Foxy's ears perk up. He looked to his left. It hadn't even been thirty minutes later since he left Bonnie's side. Foxy wanted to see a closer look to the castle. Near the castle was this tiled stage.

On the stage currently was a green bird gesturing towards one large male chicken. Foxy gasped as he saw him.

The yellow chicken was wearing a apron that stated 'Let's eat. ' However what shocked Foxy was that he looked just like the Nightmare chicken from the attack his home.

Foxy then grabbed his chin in a ponder. He never truly realize it before, but there was a Nightmare Foxy, and was the Nightmare rabbit, Nightmare Bonnie? Foxy looked up at the stage.

"For those who don't know, Chica is undefeated!" The announcer announced. Chica held his wings to his hip. "if anyone can defeat him, they shall be rewarded 100 Fazbear coins!" Foxy's ears twitched to that.

"That's a lot... " He reminded himself.

"Any takers?" Foxy examined Chica one last time. There was no doubt in his mind.

The vision Bonnie and Foxy had, and the similar looks the Nightmares had to Bonnie, Foxy, and now this Chica was somehow connected.

"Anyone at all-" Foxy shot his hand up.

"ME! I'll take him on!" Foxy called out. The crowd around gasped. Foxy ran and jumped on to the stage. Foxy could hear a lot of mumbling.

"You?" The announcer was shocked. "This isn't a kids sport you know-"

"Chica was it?" Foxy asked, interupting the green bird. "The name's Foxy." Foxy saw Chica was studying Foxy until he smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" Chica greeted. "Wanna make this more interesting?" Foxy blinked.

"H-How so?"

"If I win... " Chica thought about it. "You buy me pizza!" Foxy grabbed his chin. He wanted to talk to Chica after the fight. It was the main reason why he volunteered. Of course Foxy was getting nervous. Chica was, as announced, undefeated.

"Alright... " Foxy pondered. He then smiled. "But if I win you have to accompany me until I leave town. Okay?"

"Heck if you beat me, I'll even leave town with ya! " Foxy smiled hard at that. That was exactly he would want.

Foxy had to win now. He had to know all the connections between Foxy, the animatronic version of himself in the vision. And the look alike Nightmares.

"Looks like we have a deal. Let's do it!"


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Mangle

**Chapter 3: Enter Mangle **

Bonnie was walking down the white road, strumming his guitar. He was doing it lousily however. Things at the motel, which was local to the White Kingdom, did not go well.

"I forgot how expensive things was here... " Bonnie complained quietly. He sadly knew if they didn't have a place, their visit to the kingdom was going to be short lived. He knew Foxy and himself needed rest, and staying up just to not spend money was going to be a pain.

"What to do... I still need to see... "

"WOAHHH!" A crowd of people suddenly gasped. Bonnie saw a group of fifty people or so was crowded around something that had their attention. Bonnie slowly pushed past a couple of people to see what was happening.

He then saw Foxy fly across the stage and land on his back hard.

"OOOOF" Foxy cried as he slid right to the edge of the stage. Bonnie then pushed himself to the front and stood close to Foxy.

"Foxy?! What is going on?" Bonnie questioned in slight panic. "I left you for only a few minutes!" Foxy slowly stood up.

"Yeah... I know. " Foxy grunted.

"BAHAHAHAHAH!" The laughter made Bonnie and Foxy look at the large chicken, Chica, who held his gut, almost kneeling over. "Did you see how far you flew?! You are so small and light, you might as well be bouncy, not Foxy! HAHAH!" Bonnie looked at Foxy as he leaned on the stage.

"You got yourself in a fight... " Bonnie realized. Foxy smiled.

"Yeah... But look at him. " Foxy demanded. Bonnie signed then did so. However, what he saw made him straighten up. "You see it now right?"

"H-he's... He looks like... " Bonnie started. Foxy didn't need him to finish. Chica looked just like the Nightmare from the attack on Foxy's home. Of course this Chica looked different because he seemed jolly and cheerfully joyful.

"You know what? You are much younger then me, so I'll make it easier on you if you like." Chica pressed. Foxy nodded.

"I'm all ears!" Chica then shifted his feet until it looked more frim and stiff.

"If you can move me from this one spot, you win!" Chica explained. Foxy blinked. "Yep! Make me move a single foot, you'll win!" Bonnie looked at Foxy.

"What even got you two fighting in the first place... " Bonnie asked, almost sounding casual. Foxy laughed.

"Oooh, 100 fazbear coins and Chica to accompany us. " Bonnie was taken back.

"1-100 fazbear coins?!" Bonnie choked. He looked back and forth from the two in stage, then he pointed at Chica. "WELL GO MOVE THE GUY! We could really use that coin!"

"HA!" Chica laughed. "Like it'll be that easy. " Foxy smiled.

"I'll see for myself!" Foxy yelled out and then dashed at Chica. Chica waited for Foxy, and right as Foxy got close, Chica grabbed him on both of his sides.

"You fell for it twice!" Chica giggled as he picked Foxy with great ease and tossed Foxy aside hard.

However, Foxy hadn't fell for it twice. Foxy had rolled with the toss and landed on a single foot. He stumbled until he got his footing, then he dashed hard at Chica throwing his fist into Chica's gut at the same time as Chica tried to grab.

"He got him!" Bonnie cried out at the same time of the gasping crowd.

"Aaaaaahhhh... "Chica moaned, but it was just for a second. Chica smiled as he pulled Foxy's arm away from his stomach. "Haha! Just kidding!"

Foxy quickly grabbed his own arm with his hook, but it was too late. Chica had began to spin with Foxy's arm, and kept going faster. Before he knew it, Foxy's legs was airborne, Chica let go, and once again, Foxy flew across the stage. This time he skipped a couple of times before sliding to a stop.

"Sooo." Chica sounded. "You give? " Foxy reached out slowly due to pain, and grabbed his red scarf that had fell off when he bounced off the tiles. Foxy slowly, painfully stood.

"No... I won't give up... " Foxy slowly wrapped his scarf around his neck. Chica crossed his wings.

"Why not? Bigger men couldn't move me. You can't win. "

"Because... " Foxy tightened his scarf. The crowd, Bonnie, and Chica grew quiet to hear his response. "I promised two important people in my life that... In everything I did, I can't and won't give up... That means stopping the foes I need to face again... And that also means beating you... " There was a moment of silence.

"Alright then!" Chica cheered suddenly making Foxy smile. Bonnie smiled too, finally realizing that Foxy had guts. "Try this chicken on for size!"

"Fine!" Foxy then dashed. He ran as fast as he could. He wheeled back his arm which had his hook. "I'll end it in this one last move!"

Foxy then jumped high up. The entire square was quiet as Foxy descend at Chica, who braced himself. Foxy swung and Chica reached.

And then the crowd had gasped.

Chica had caught Foxy in both arms.

"HA! This game is closing Foxy! " Chica taunted. Foxy struggled, rotated his arms, and kicking out. "Try as you might, this time I'm throwing you with full strength! "

Foxy knew this was the decisive moment. He couldn't give up. He fought as hard as he could, but Foxy couldn't make Chica budge. Foxy figured Chica was going very easy on Foxy the whole time. However Foxy was gonna fight the whole way.

"Bye byyye buddy!" Chic's slowly lifted Foxy over his head. Foxy fought hard.

"NO-" Foxy then pulled his head back, and smashed Chica's head with a mighty head butt. "-WAY!"

"GAK!" Chica cried in pain as he dropped Foxy, who landed flat on the ground. Chica whimpered in pain. "Ow ow Ow!"

Chica then accidentally took two steps back in pain.

"YYYYYEEEEEAAA!" The crowd shouted in cheers. Bonnie jumped on the stage and ran to Foxy's side. He picked Foxy off the ground.

"You won Foxy!" Bonnie laughed. Foxy rubbed his forehead.

"I did?" Foxy repeated, stunned.

"You did!" Both Bonnie and Foxy looked up and saw Chica standing over the two. He then suddenly swooped up Foxy in a one arm hug around the neck. "WELL WELL WELL, guess I was wrong about you! It doesn't take large guys to move a big rock! Just a thick skull! HAHAH!" Foxy was choking now.

"Y-You're crushing...me" Foxy choked. Bonnie smiled softly, and turned around.

"Well, let's go get our room for the day. "

In a room with two beds, and a single table, was Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica. Foxy, even though he won the bet, still insisted he buy Chica pizza. So in the middle of the table was six boxes of pizza.

"Oh man, this is the best!!" Chica thanked as he devoured his eighth pizza. Foxy just smiled, and Bonnie just played a soft tune.

"Well you know what they say. Never go hungry!" Foxy laughed. Chica grabbed another pizza.

"You got that right!" Chica agreed, stuffing the pizza in his mouth. "So, what are you two doing at White Kingdom?" Foxy then smirked smoothly.

"I don't know... " Foxy then shot a glance at Bonnie. "What ARE we doing at White Kingdom?" Bonnie opened his eyes and smiled at both of them. He slowly put down his guitar and leaned forward.

"Basically?" Bonnie started. "We're here to gather information. " Chica was roaming towards a new box of pizza.

"Information on?" Chica asked. Foxy just listened.

"Well... " Bonnie leaned back in a ponder. "I... Want to find Freddy." Foxy then stood up in shock.

"THE FREDDY?!" Foxy gasped. Bonnie nodded. Foxy grew a huge smile.

"Wait... " Chica had stopped mid bite. "Who's Freddy?"

"He's just the one and only legendary Freddy Fazbear!" Foxy started explaining excitedly. "He's in my school's history books. It says he's the one who took down the monster Springtrap!" Now it was both Bonnie and Chica who was confused.

"Who's Springtrap?" They both asked curiously. Foxy sunk back into his seat, holding the fur in between his eyes.

"Guys you're killing me... " Foxy let go of his face and leaned forward. "Okay. You both know about the old wars right?" They both nodded.

"Well, Springtrap had a army of dark soldiers who followed his every command. Now, Freddy and Golden Freddy had teamed up and started battling the army of darkness. However they started to lose. It wasn't until Golden Freddy sacrificed himself, and gave Freddy his own power, that Freddy defeated Springtrap... " All three relaxed there for a moment.

Foxy scratched the back of his head as it became a awkward silence. At least now Foxy knew what their goal was. Chica coughed into his wing.

"So Um... " Chica began. He smiled. "That hook... What happened to your hand?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie chimed in as well. "I was wondering the same thing. Foxy lifted it up and stared at it.

"This old thing?" Foxy repeated. "ooh...I actually was just born with one hand... " Foxy stared down in a great thought.

"Hey Bonnie... Now that you mention it... Didn't that vision version of myself have only one hand? And a hook?" Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah... " Bonnie confirmed, now in thought too. "You... think it's connected? " Chica looked back and forth at the two. Then he shook his head, flustered.

"Don't mind me! Just out of the loop is all!" Foxy and Bonnie looked at him. Then they both had soften expressions.

It was then Foxy had a idea. He stood up.

"We should test it Bonnie!" Foxy suggested. Bonnie cocked his brow.

"Didn't we test it before?" Bonnie reminded. Foxy shook his head.

"Well! Not with him!" Foxy then pointed at Chica.

"Huh?...Test what?"

_Foxy, the animatronic fox held Mangle by his side.__He was glad she was okay. She was still mangled of course, but in her current state, she just wrapped around Foxy so she could just get around.__"Chica said he would around here... " Foxy sounded. Mangle nodded.__"Yes... Foxy?"__"Yes?" Foxy looked at her.__"Why do you go through so much for me? I'm not worth it. " Foxy just smiled and opened a near by door.__"Don't say that again. You are... " Foxy walked through the door, and there stood Chica. Chica suddenly turned around and there was a large cake on his arms, where his hands was suppose to be. If he had hands that is.__"Surprise! " Chica cheered. Chica let the cake slide on to a nearby table. "It's Mangle's birthday today! " Foxy took a step back in shock.__"I-It is?!" Foxy asked stunned. Mangle just frowned shyly.__"Wasn't you on the watch for purple guy? You baked a cake instead of doing-"__"Oh hush!" Chica shushed. "Nothing's more important then ones birthday. "__"But... We're not even alive anymore... "_

Like water, the memories faded into the back of Chica's and Foxy's head. They both shook their head.

"What... The hell... " Was all Chica had said. Foxy was too busy thinking of the events he just saw to be shocked this time.

As they walked towards the White Castle, Bonnie explained what Foxy and Bonnie had saw in their vision and explained it only happens once. Chica himself explained what they saw in Foxy's and Chica's vision.

"So this Mangle is obviously connected as well. " Bonnie decided as he was clearly in thought. All this vision sightings was still weird to the three of them. It made no sense at all.

"But who is this purple guy... " Foxy wondered. Chica was still new to the visions so Foxy guessed he didn't know they also felt feelings towards their visions.

However the feelings Foxy felt towards the words "Purple Guy" was hate, and evil. Much like his feelings towards Nightmares.

"No idea... " Chica sounded quietly. He then walked by Foxy. "Here's one weirder. What Mangle said at the end?" This made Foxy stop. Chica stopped too, making Bonnie pause.

"We're not even alive anymore?" Foxy looked around. He felt very alive. His love for his mother and father. The pizza they ate. This was Foxy's entire world. Foxy was alive...

Chica suddenly pointed ahead.

"Look!" Up ahead was a huge crowd. It looked almost like the entire town was there. They walked up and looked up, but only because everyone else was too.

Up above on a balcony stood a man with a scroll.

"I hereby announce that King Funtime Freddy will make a announcement. All please be quiet and respectful as he speaks. "

"Funtime...Freddy? " Bonnie repeated and they all three exchanged glances. They all looked up.

Soon trumpets popped out of nearby windows and started sounding in a single verse, announcing the arrival of the King.

Then the door opened and a white beae with purple rose cheeks, wearing a crown, walked out, dragging behind him was a royal cape.

"Hello! My fellow people! Today! It is my daughter's birthday!! " The King, Funtime Freddy announced. As soon as he did the crowd went wild. It was deafening as they had screamed with joy.

Funtime Freddy put up a hand, which silenced everyone.

"And now... My daughter!" The crowd went nuts again, and the King stepped aside and out walked the daughter of the king.

However, only Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica gasped and stared in shock.

There stood Mangle, a white fox with rosy cheeks, in a princess dress.

However she wasn't mangled or even hurt. She had a full body.

"Now... " The king began to speak. Foxy was still in utter shock but he tried his best to listen. "It has come to my attention that Mangle has come to the age of slight maturity. One day I will have to step down as King. So I pose a test to all of you. " The crowd was silent.

"Those who wish to date my daughter must bring her the best gift you can. She will pick out a winner. then after she does, the winner will get a advantage towards THE TOURNAMENT OF WHITE CASTLE!" The crowd, for the final time cheered louder then ever. King Funtime Freddy rose his hand again, but it took a good moment for the crowd to silence. "All I will say before I dismiss you all, is that the winner of the tournament, will only be rewarded a royal date with my daughter. It will the highest honor. NOW! You are dismissed!"

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other with smiles.

"How lucky are we. We already get to figure out the connection with Mangle." Chica laughed. Chica turned around. "Cool hug Fox-"

However Foxy had left a long time ago, well before anyone dismissed.

"Foxy?"

**...****_Hi, just wanted to say thanks for the support you bring. it is what truly drives me to write and update every night._****_so far this is my favorite chapter thus far. Make sure to review and follow! Until next chapter!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Who has the best gift?

**Chapter 5: What's the best gift?**Within the White castle, in the farthest room, was Mangle's room. It was filled with a little bit of everything that a girl her age would want.

However at the moment she laid there in her huge bed, thinking of today's and future events. Mangle slowly frowned angrily. She was not happy.

"Come on Freddy... Can't I just pick who I want to-" Mangle mumbled to herself, but there was a sudden knock to her door. She sat up quickly. "C-Come on in! It's open!"

Soon the door opened, and a slim, but very pretty yellow chicken walked through the doorway.

"Hi Toy Chica!" Mangle greeted happily. She was happy it wasn't her father. "What brings you here?"

Toy Chica slowly walked in with a odd expression. It looked like it was half annoyed and half happy. Toy Chica was dressed in a armored plate and a armored dress

"Why ain't you with your godfather?" Toy Chica asked. What toy Chica said annoyed Mangle.

"Please call him my father... He's the closest I'm ever going to get anyways..." Mangle asked politely. She looked away into space, pondering of what to say to her personal bodyguard. "it's just that..." Toy chica slowly close the door and waited on her to speak again. Mangle look at toy chica with expression of sadness.

"It's just that... don't you think I'm old enough to be able to pick out who I want to be with and not have to play some sort of weird game with all these random strangers to pick out who I want to be with me? You understand right?" Mangle spilled out her feelings, pressing her fingers together. She looked at Toy Chica once more. "R-Right?"

Toy chica looked at her with slight empathy at first, and then she looked away pondering what to say to the young princess. Toy chica slowly went and sat by Mangle.

"Mangle... It's not that bad right?" Toy Chica slowly rubbed her shoulder. Mangle signed. "I mean, you do kinda get to choose." Mangle looked at her with a frown.

"Choose?" Mangle repeated with sarcasm. She bobbed her head in annoyance. "I get to choose the best gift! And then he gets to compete in a tournament!" Mangle stood annoyed, walking to the mirror. She started to comb her hair. She put it down when she realized she looked pretty already.

"Well, they get a advantage of they bring the best gift?" Toy Chica reminded.

"Maybe... " Mangle slightly agreed. Both of them sat in silence for a long moment.

"Well Let's-"

Right then, Mangle's door aburtly opened. Both Mangle and Toy Chica jumped and turned around.

There stood a light blue rabbit with rosy cheeks. He looked kinda tooken back, and then smiled and put his hands to his hips.

"Princess Mangle, your dad needs you! People-"

Right then, Toy Chica smashed a slap across the rabbit's face.

"HOW DARE YOU TOY BONNIE!?" Toy Chica yelled.

"EEEEOWCH!!" Toy Bonnie held his face. "What did I do?!" Toy Chica got in his face and shoved him with her finger.

"You never knock! You should never go into a girl's room WITHOUT PERMISSION! ESPECIALLY A PRINCESS ROOM!" Mangle smiled sweetly at the two, so very use to their banter.

"Okay okay!" Toy Bonnie turned to Mangle. "Your father wants you... Apparently there's people with gifts."

"Already?..."

Mangle could tell by how her heart feels, this was going to be a pain.

\--

"How much for this necklace!? " Foxy asked holding up a pearl necklace. "40 FAZBEAR COINS?"

"Take it or leave it!" The shopkeeper demanded.

Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie was at the market, looking for a good gift. Foxy was being picky however, which Bonnie was annoyed.

"Foxy, I have enough coin, we can just-" However Foxy tossed it aside.

"No way! It wouldn't suit Mangle anyways!" Foxy then started walking off. Chica and Bonnie signed and followed. Chica gestured to the stands.

"Foxy, you have to pick something... " Chica moaned. Foxy knew he was right, but something bugged him.

"I got this feeling, that Mangle isn't the type to enjoy material things. " Foxy explained slowly. Bonnie crossed his arms.

"Dude, she's a princess... " Bonnie reminded.

"So?" Foxy turned to Bonnie waving his hook. "This is Mangle we are talking about!" However, Bonnie expression just hardened.

"And what do you know about Mangle?" Bonnie asked, very seriously. Chica just signed when Foxy looked down. All Foxy knew of Mangle was that in their visions, Foxy was taking care of Mangle and Chica baking her a cake.

"...Oh!" Chica's eyes went wide. He smiled and turned Foxy around. "Make her something! " Foxy stared at Chica in thought. He soon smiled big and grabbed his shoulders as well.

"THAT'S IT!" Foxy then took off. "Go back to Mangle! I'll be there as soon as-" Foxy's voice trailed off as he got lost in a crowd.

Both Chica and Bonnie signed. Bonnie looked at Chica.

"What is your thoughts on this?" Bonnie asked. Chica just shrugged.

"Well, the vision clearly showed chemistry between them. " Chica explained. Bonnie just signed.

"Yeah... But knowing that does nothing. " Bonnie uncrossed his arms. "Hell! We don't even know a thing about the visions! Like why do they exist!?"

"Yeah... " Both of them looked back where Foxy had left. Bonnie shrugged one last time.

"Well, let's go see who wins the best gift."

\--

Mangle was very annoyed. As of right now, five people was dazzling her with expensive items around her. She felt crowded and Toy Chica saw this. Toy Chica looked at Toy Bonnie, who was near a stage that was almost built. Toy Chica signed.

"Mangle was right... This is too much. "

"-And look at my gift! A two hundred coin watch!" One gifter shown.

"You dont need a watch!" Another protested. He then lifted a necklace with a gem. "This necklace costed 400 coins!"

"Hey!" Another started. "I got a Mangle plush, made for you!"

"What?! You copied me!"

"What no-"

"ENOUGGH!" Mangle finally cried as she pushes past them, leaving them speechless. King Funtime Freddy came by her. She signed and looked at her dad. "I'm sorry... "

"It's alright my dear... " Funtime Freddy comforted as he rubbed her back. He then turned sharply at the five. "You heard her! You're gifts are dull to her. "

It wasn't even that to her. It wasn't that she didn't like the gifts, it was the fact they was trying to buy her like a piece of clothing. She sighed.

"Miss Mangle and your majesty... " Mangle and the King looked up and they both saw someone in a hooded cloak. They couldn't see a single piece of him, not even his hands, for he wore black gloves.

"Hello there. Are you bearing a gift as well?" The king asked, curiously. Mangle had a feeling of distaste instantly.

"Why yes... " Soon the figure rose his hand.

"OH WOW!" The king exclaimed loudly. "Look at the size of it!"

Mangle frowned again. The figure held a large see though gem. A diamond.

"Yes... At a cheap price of... Four thousand Fazbear coins.. "

"F-FOUR T-THOUSAND?! THATS ENOUGH FOR TWO HOUSES!!" Mangle's annoyance just grew, especially when her father cared more for the diamond then the character. Mangle didn't know his name or face. "Mangle, this is the best gift!" Mangle turned shock and stared at him stunned.

"N-No. It's not!" Mangle stuttered. The king pointed at the diamond.

"That diamond is nothing compared to anything or anyone shown!," The king tried to convince. "I mean, even you dismissed the other gifts. "

Mangle was awe struck but purely worry. He was right that the gift was ridiculously expensive, but Mangle didn't want to be bought. Dating was about other things! Not materialistic items!

The king reached his arm out.

"May I see it? The king asked. He reached out for it.

"WAITTTT!!!" Mangle's heart jumped as someone cried out.

"Now who could that - ?!" The king stopped as the figure pulled the diamond away.

"You get the diamond if I win this gift game... " The hooded figure explained.

Mangle watched as three people came up panting. It was a red fox, a large male chicken, and a purple rabbit.

"D-Did we make it?" Foxy panted. Just then, Chica fell on Bonnie.

"GAK!" Bonnie cried as he was crushed. Mangle couldn't help but giggle. Even Toy Chica smiled.

"No you did NOT!" King Funtime Freddy declared. Mangle turned around hurt.

"But father!!" Mangle cried. This made Foxy almost smile. "You never set a time! Let me please see the gift... " The king looked very annoyed, but eventually he signed and gave in.

"Fine... But only because it won't beat the 4000 coin diamond. "

"F-Four thousand?!" Foxy exclaimed in shock. Mangle turned to Foxy quickly.

"Please sir... Let me see what you wish to gift me. " Mangle had pleaded so sweetly it made Foxy blush. He slowly lifted a small box and reached it towards Mangle.

"H-Here you go. " Mangle took the box and opened it.

"Oooh!" Inside the box was a single flower hair clip, with a blue ribbon attached. King Funtime Freddy, however looked at it with disgust.

"And what is that suppose to be?" The king asked rudely. "I bet you spent very little coin on it... " Foxy smiled however, and took the clip out.

"Here, allow me!" Foxy went by Mangle's side and slowly slipped it by her ear. Mangle pulled out her mirror to study any gift she would of got (This was the first time using it of course.). Mangle adored it so much, she suddenly twirled as she was blushing.

"OOOOOH I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" Mangle cried in joy. She managed to twirl right to Toy Chica and held her hands. "Does it look good?!"

"Yep!" Toy Chica answered with a great smile, glad to see her finally so happy. Toy Bonnie nodded in agreement. Mangle turned to Foxy suddenly and gave a slight bow.

"You sir, have offered the best gift. " Mangle declared, still blushing.

"Really?!" Foxy punched the air. "YES!" Bonnie and Chica high fived.

"NOOOOO!" King Freddy suddenly stomped, stopping the cheers, and making everyone turn to him in slight shock and worry. He turned to the figure. "Please... Join the tournament sir... And win... "

Foxy was shocked. Didn't Foxy win the gift part of the challenge? Why was the king suddenly mad? Foxy then had a guy feeling that King Funtime Freddy really wanted that diamond.

However the figure nods.

"It was the plan. " The figure then leaves. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica all looked worried.

However Mangle was still smiling.

"So daddy... What is the advantage the winner gets?" Mangle asked sweetly. The King was still watching the figure leave. "...D-Daddy?".

"I'll explain tonight at the tournament... " King Funtime Freddy then slowly walked off.

Foxy then turned and high fives both Chica and Bonnie.

"Congrats Foxy!" They both congratulationed. Suddenly Foxy had someone tap his shoulder from behind. He turned, and was stunned to see Mangle pretty close up to him.

"I thank you... Foxy was it?" Mangle thanked. Foxy quickly smiled and held up a hand for a shake.

"Yes it is! Nice to meet you Mangle!" Foxy greeted. Mangle stared at his hand for a moment. She then took it, but then she slightly pulled him, and gave him a few second kiss on the cheek. Foxy was even more red as she let go of him.

"That was for luck. See you tonight!" Mangle giggled as she ran towards the castle. She waved Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie over, and they quickly followed.

Foxy stood there, dumbly rubbing his cheek.

"You was right! They do got chemistry-!" Bonnie was interrupted by Foxy fainting.

"Oh brother... "


	6. Chapter 6: Before the Tournament

King Funtime Freddy sat in his throne, tapping his fingers on his arm rest. He was annoyed. One, Mangle didnt wanted to be with this Foxy character he knew nothing about, and he lost the diamond that he could of got, if Mangle was more like himself.

"You should of seen this kid Funtime Foxy" Funtime Foxy mocked. Right next to him was the true queen to the qwhite kingdom.

It was Mangle's real mother. She was a stunning older image of Mangle. The major difference was of course the crown and a dress that fit her goreously.

"You say he was foul...but was he truely..." Funtime Foxy muttered. Funtime Foxy seemed to not really believe him.

"Why yes... " Funtime Freddy muttered, thinking of the right words. He quietly snapped his finger as it came to him. "Why yes!" He turned to her with a grin.

"He had only one hand. He wore a hook. Does that sound like a decent man to you..." The king questioned.

"Only one hand..." The queen repeated, clearly in thought. "Hmm... Did he seem trust worthy...and what was his gift-"

What interupted Queen Funtime Foxy, was the two large doors that led to the throne room opening up. What was revealed was Mangle, the princess, and her bodyguard, Toy Chica. She slowly made her approach to chairs that sat in front of her.

"Mother. Father." Mangle greeted. "Its a lovely day yes." This always made the king and queen smile. However, this time only Mangle, Toy Chica, and Queen Funtime Foxy smiled. The king held his frown in the presents of his daughter in law.

"It is a lovely day today." The queen replied, happyily. She looked over to her future husband to be. "We was just going over the gift chermony." The king laid his hand in his cheek.

"Oh yes... It was very lovely. I have far too many gifts now. I was thinking we could hold a kids chairity." This made the queen's smile grow bigger.

"Yes we could do that..." The queen's smile slightly faded due to the realizion of her new flower hair clip on her head. "My...isn't that a lovely flower clip. where ever did you get it?." Mangle soon held it with a blush. She smiled at her mother.

"Well, it was the winner. His name was Foxy."

"Foxy huh..." The queen repeated. "Did...Did you like this young man?" Mangle took a second to reply. She was in a mad blush making her rosy cheeks ever so more rosey. However, she never did reply. She turned to her father instead.

"Father... I was wondering..." Mangle started. She let her father reply. Funtime Freddy stared at her with a knowing annoyance.

"Go on..."

"Well, I was wondering... If... You could tell what adventage that Foxy will be getting at the tournament." Mangle questioned. Funtime Freddy looked his own bodygaurd. Toy Bonnie had been sitting there, asborbing the entire conversation. Toy Bonnie gave a unhelpful smile, and shrugged. The king signed and turned back to his daughter in law.

"...Foxy will get the adventage of... fighting everyone in a row."

This had made the room erriely silent. Everyone now looked at King Funtime Freddy with a look of shock and confusion. Mangle however was the only one who looked upset.

"Now, how is that a adventage!" Queen Funtime Foxy complained as she leaned back in her seat with heat in her head. Thatsl ike giving a hunter without a sword and say 'HEY You go kill that lion'."

"Father please!" Mangle plead. Even Toy Chica fianlly stepped up, who usauuly never spoke when it came to royalty discussions.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Toy Chica added. Toy Bonnie kinda looked up nervously.

"Sir, I think that-"

"Enough!" King Funtime Freddy stood up and walked down the steps to Mangle. He stood over her. "I will not hear anymore. That is his adventage. Sorry if your dream boy is too weak to win..."

And with that King Funtime Freddy walked off. Toy Bonnie signed and followed him out the door. Toy Chica gripped her small dagger to her side and muttered.

"Why that good for nothing-"

"Dont..." Mangle signed. She was near tears. She turned to her mother. "M-Mother you're the only one who he'll listen too! Do something!"

Mangle's mother at first didn't reply but she did get up. She walked down and touched Mangle's shoulder. Mangle held her years as she looked into her mother's eyes.

...You really..." The Queen gripped her shoulder. "...You really tooken a liking to this young man..."

"B-But father! He's going to-" Mangle's mother tapped her shoulder with a type and started off.

"It's okay young lady...mm Let your mother do this professionally..." Runtime Foxy grabbed a near by robe and walked outside. "Toy Chica watch her for me."

With that, the Queen stepped out with both Toy Chica and Mantle staring at the closing door.

"Mother...

* * *

"Got to be prepared!" Bonnie shouted as he came jumping in the air with a great spin, and he came falling down, and his arm connected to Foxy. Foxy was just able to block, and Foxy skidded.

"Grrr...that smarts!" Foxy mumbled as he held a arm. "...Uh oh!" Bonnie dashed hard at Foxy.

"In a match you don't have time to relax!" Bonnie yelled as he came at Foxy again. Foxy had recently asked Bonnie for more combative training before the tournament that night. Bonnie and Chica both agreed as long as Foxy doesn't tire himself out.

Bonnie ducked away from a swing, and Bonnien grabbed the arm swiftly. He managed to swing Foxy over his back and on then on the ground.

Chica who was on the hill. They currently was on the edge of the White kingdom, where they could spar without eyes. Chica had several pizza boxes that he snackednon

"Don't you think that's enough?" Chica suggested with a shrug. Foxy laid on the ground panting.

"B-But what if..." Foxy panted. "What if I'm not good enough?!" Bonnie and Chica stared at Foxy as Foxy himself stared into the sky, in great thought. Bonnie slowly smiled and held out his hand.

"You're good enough." Foxy lifted up and stared at his hand.

"...Are you sure?" Foxy asked as he took his hand. Bonnie lifted him up and smiled. Both Bonnie and Foxy walked by Chica.

"He's right you know." Chica agreed as he slid a not opened box to the two others. Both sat down. Foxy looked at Chica as Bonnie opened the pizza box. "You may not get it now, but this kingdom is full of normal people. Me and Bonnie isn't normal. If you are afraid that you're not good enough because you can't be us ...well then you are too worried for nothing!"

Foxy thought about it. He knew Bonnie wasn't the average fighter. He knew that from when they first met. Bonnie had easily saved Foxy from his Nightmare Foxy. Chica was powerful too but in his own way. Chica can imagine Chica winning the tournament neasily. Foxy sat back and smiled

"I guess your right." Bonnie and Chica smiled and laid back as well

* * *

A hour passed and Foxy was fast asleep. It wasn't until Bonnie shook Foxy awake that he stirred. Foxy sat up and he saw Bonnie's expression as he stared out towards the Kingdom.

"What is-" Foxy stopped for he saw it. There stood a person in a robe. It was really hard to tell who it was. Bonnie and Foxy sat there for a minute, just staring at them. It wasn't until the robed figure waved, that Foxy stood.

"Foxy wait-"

"It's fine." Foxy reassured. Foxy started to it. Bonnie signed and stood. They both walked up to it. It didn't say anything right away.

"...Are you Foxy, who won the best gift contest?" She asked. Both Foxy and Bonnie jumped when they heard a female's voice.

"...What of it-" Bonnie started questioning, but Foxy stepped forward.

"Yes I am." Foxy sounded. He then stepped closer to her, and held out his hand. "My name is Foxy. What is your name?" However, the robed female looked down and right at the his hook.

"Tell me...what happened to your hand?" Foyx dropped his other hand and then brought up the hook. Foxy gripped it with his other hand and smiled.

"A birth defect...I was born with one hand but..." Foxy smiled at the robes figure. "It won't matter. This hook reminds me that... I should never give up... Even when my odds are against..." The robed figure looked up and at Foxy.

"What do you wish?"

"Wish?" Foxy blinked. "What do you mean wish?"

"Life goals. Wants. Desires..." Foxy crossed his arms and thought hard. He knew that deep deep in his heart he wished to become strong enough to stop the Nightmares. However he didn't even tell Bonnie that yet. So he put his hands behind his head and answered.

"I guess... I want peace" The robes figured stepped back.

"P-Peace?" She repeated in a mumble. "For who?" Foxy smiled.

"Me. You. Mangle." Foxy pointed at himself, then her, then at the kingdom. He then spreaded his arms* Peace for everyone! So that no one fears anything...,."

There was a moment of silence. The wind blew hard against their fur. However it was then saw something. White fur under the robe. She turned.

"I must be going now. Farewell Foxy." She turned. However Foxy suddenly bowed. She turned and looked once, and she saw how big Foxxy's smile was. "...W-What is it?" Foxy still kept bowed with his smile.

"Farewell...your highness..." Foxy lifted himself. Bonnie looked back and forth from Foxy to the mysterious robed figure. Foxy smiled even more as she saw Runtime Foxy walk off with a smile.

* * *

At the White Kingdom Court, where Chica and Foxy first had their first encounter, there was a abundance of bystanders, all around the fighting stage. Foxy, Chica and Bonnie had just finally arrived to the scene. Foxy was looking around, shocked by all the people. Bonnie had gave Foxy new clothing. He now wore a black sleeveless shirt instead of a sleeveless sweater.

"Is everyone here to join?!" Foxy asked, feeling nervous. Chica shook his head.

"Probably not. Like I said stop worrying. Most fighters in this Kingdom isn't as strong as I am." Chica reassured.

"Or as skilled as me." Bonnie added. Foxy signed.

"Sorry just I never been in a tournament."

They waited about a hour. Bonnie felt confident that Foxy could beat anyone normal. He never said it, but he felt Foxy had great inner potential. It was for this reason he had brought Foxy along. Within the hour though, Bonnie got a bad feeling. He looked around, wondering what it could be. However he looked to the right past Chica, and saw six people.

The six people consistented of two cats, a robotic penguin, a monkey, and someone in a robe. With this in his sight, Bonnie stiffened up.

"No way..." Bonnie whispered. Both Foxy and Chica heard him and looked at him.

"What is it?" Foxy asked, and they all looked at the six now. The six figures walked by slowly. However when the one on the white robe got by, he stopped. Foxy noticed that the man's face was white. He didn't look like a animal like the rest of them.

"...Long time no see...Bonnie..." The man said. Then he continued on his way. They stop on the other side of the stage.

"B-Blank..." Bonnie mouthed quietly. Both Chica and Foxy leaned forward.

"You know them?" Foxy asked curiously. Bonnie slowly nodded.

"...Who are they?" Chica asked. Bonnie looked at his friends nervously.

"T-They're..." Bonnie looked down nervously. He slowly shook. "T-They're the deadly six...",

"The deadly six?!" Chica sounded shock and turned to where the Deadly Six was. "What are Earth are they doing here?!" Bonnie grabbed his head nervous.

"The king had to of hired them to best Foxy!" Bonnie complained. He turned to Foxy. "Foxy I...I can't beat Blank..." Foxy frowned.

"How do you know Blank? He's the one in the white robe right..."

"It's..." Bonnie stopped and looked up. "It's a long story..."

Foxy and Chica felt helpless for Bonnie. Foxy felt as if this encounter was taking a toll on his friend. Foxy slowly grabbed Bonnie's shoulder.

"Bonnie..."

"EVERYONE!"

Everyone on the ground stood and cheered. They hooped and hollared. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica stood, slightly confused.

"What's happening?" Chica asked. Foxy and Bonnie looked at Chica.

"We're starting."

Sure enough, when the three looked up, there stood King Funtime Freddy, and beside him was Princess Mangle.

"LET THE TOURNAMENT OF MANGLE'S HEART, BEGIN!"


	7. Chapter 7 Team Foxy VS The Deadly Six

Foxy looked up at the royal family up on their beacony. Mangle gave short wave and smiled down at him. Foxy smiled was at a awe as he gave a thumbs up. Bonnie elbowed him.

"Now everyone." The King Funtime Freddy called down to the people. "As stated..."

The king looked right at Foxy. Now this caused everyone to look at all three of them. Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie all stepped back.

Foxy was the only one who stepped into a proper position and wave with a smile.

"Yo!"

This caused everyone to mumble. The king looked down at Foxy.

"I rewarded you... A advantage to the tournament." The King seemed to bite his cheek. Foxy nodded. "Here it is... You get to fight everyone in a row."

However it was then Queen Funtime Foxy stood and waved. This surprised both Mangle and Funtime Freddy.

"But you may team up into a team."

This made a short silence. Right after everyone explodes into cheers

Foxy jumped up and hugged his friends.

"This works in my favor!" Foxy paused. He then slowly looked over to the Deadly Six. Blank, the one in the robe finally lifted his hood. It wasn't even human. It was like a animatronic. This made Foxy shake. It reminded Foxy of the visions he got. What if he could see more...

"This is also a chance to beat them..."

Funtime Freddy was up and mad.

"That wasn't the advantage!" He shouted. The Queen only sat back and laughed.

"Your right. It wasn't." The Queen ignored the King. For she was watching her daughter who was leaning over the rail shouting.

"FOXY! YOU CAN DO IT!"

After that the official sign ups was under way. Foxy, Chica and Bonnie was allowed to be first because of the pervious contest.

"What do you mean we don't have enough people?! "

Toy Bonnie, who happened to be the main host for the very tournament that was underway, crossed his arms.

"It's a declare that you must have at least four people if you wish to team." Toy Bonnie explained. Foxy frowned.

"It makes sense but..." But Chia stepped up.

"Bah! Make sense?" Chica pointed at Foxy. "The King made it that way because he knew there was only three of us!" Bonnie nodded in agreement.

They stood silent with no clue what to do. However they jumped when someone whistled. All three turned, but Foxy was first to react. He ran and barely stopped himself.

"M-Mangle!" And it was. Mangle was in a prettier dress. Toy Chica, her body guard stood by her. She waved.

"Yo." She greeted. Chica walked up stunned.

"Woah another yellow chicken!" Toy Chica poked Chica in the chest In reply.

"It's Toy Chica!"

This made the three backed up.

"TOY CHICA?"

The three gathered close by each other quickly.

"You think it's connected?" They then started discussing quiet. However this was aburtly interrupted when Toy Chica kicked Chica suddenly in the back making the two stand, and Chica laying flat on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" Chica complained. Toy Chica looked away slowly.

"I overheard that you need a fourth?" Toy Chica slowly turned to Foxy. Foxy got excited and clenched his fists.

"Y-Yeah! You want... To join?"

The moment of silence was short but presence. Toy Chica looked at Mangle.

"Is it allowed?" Mangle didn't answer at first, but Mangle slowly got a cocky smile.

"I declare it!"

Foxy started to laugh but suddenly Mangle walked up and grabbed his hand.

"Uh... What?" Foxy was then pulled away from the group. Everyone watched as Mangle pulled Foxy away from everyone. Toy Chica grew nervous.

"Your... Highness...?"

"Don't worry! Just pre match talk!"

Everyone just watched the two go off.

Foxy and Mangle went back to the hill on the outskirts of the castle. The ring was a minute away. They sat letting the wind blow. Foxy slightly held his scarf as it blew in the wind.

Mangle stared at Foxy. As the wind blew through Foxy it made Foxy kinda epic to her. But this appeared a question in her mind.

"Foxy why me...?" Mangle asked in a sweet in voice. Foxy blushed and held the back of his head.

"Well..." Foxy looked up seeming embarrassed. He knew the answer but to reveal the true connection was too soon. He didn't know how to say anything. Mangle slowly made her smile fade only a little.

"You can't tell me?" Mangle guessed. Foxy looked at her. He then smiled like he was busted. He looked up back at her.

"No not yet. After I win the tournament... I'll you anything you want to know... ."

"But what if you can't win?!" Mangle suddenly cried. Foxy stood. He then threw her a thumbs up.

"I'm going to win. I promise." This made Mangle blush and nod. She believed him.

"Everyone! It is time! Let's start the first match!" Toy Bonnie announced at the center of the stage. "Here are the rules. Foxy's team will pick a fighter from their team. Then the other team will pick a team member and the two WILL FIGHT!"

Foxy leaned against the ring close by Toy Bonnie.

"How many fighters are there?" Foxy asked. Toy Bonnie sweated nervously, caught unguarded by Foxy's appearance.

"Uh er... There are... Seven other fighters you have to beat..." Foxy looked across the ring now.

"Seven fighters huh." Foxy slowly looked over to the Deadly Six. Foxy frowned "If they are only six then... Who..."

Foxy slowly looked around. It took only seconds to spot the man in a black hood. Foxy recognized him even if he couldn't see his face. Foxy only knew him as the one who had the diamond during the best gift contest.

"Ah... That must be the other..." Foxy pointed at the one in a hood. "Based off the rules, when does he fight?" Toy Bonnie slightly looked defeated. He turned to him.

"Look I have to get back to the announcement. Pick your fighter. Mister Shadow, the seventh fighter, fights last..." Toy Bonnie turned away from Foxy. "And now! Without a further ado! Let the first match BEGIN!"

With that, Foxy hopped up on the stage. He turned to his two friends with a thumbs up.

"I'll take the first match!" Foxy announced. Bonnie and Chica looked concerned.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't Bonnie take first match? Save your strength?." Chica asked, obviously nervous for Foxy. However Bonnie looked over to the Deadly Six. The two cats was in a debate.

"I'll go first!" The blue cat, who was a male, was first to complain.

"No brother. I go." The pink cat demanded. She was female. Besides the color both the cats had bow ties.

"Cindy. Meow you want to fight first when you wasn't interested in the first place?!" The blue cat argued. Cindy smiled at him

"Listen Candy..." Cindy started. "I wasn't interested until I learned this turned into a team effort. Team Foxy vs The Deadly Six!" Cindy slowly frowned until she turned to Blank.

"Besides this way I don't have to fight Blank..."

Blank just smirked and looked up at Cindy.

"Cindy will you hurry up and get on stage? You're boring me." Blank stated. Cindy smirked and walked on the stage. Candy waved a fist at Cindy.

"HEY! I WANT TO FIGHT FIRST!"

However Cindy ignored him. She walked on stage and held her hip as she examined Foxy.

"Well well... Foxy, the lover dog." Cindy taunted. Foxy kinda sweated, placing a finger on his chin with a smile.

"W-Well I'm a fox not a dog..." Foxy replied. Cindy giggled. Toy Bonnie stepped in the middle of the two.

"Now the two know the rules... A knock out or a ring out wins the match. No killing or weapons."

Foxy smiled as he pulled his scarf off. He then started tidying it around his hook. It was enough scarf to completely cover it, so that the hook had no chance to hurt anyone. He finished it with a tight pull with his teeth.

"Ready!" Foxy smirked. Cindy seemed confident and comfortable as she waved slightly.

"I'm ready too." Cindy seconded. Toy Bonnie took step back and sweated

"Okay then. You start on three" Toy Bonnie stated. Foxy and Cindy got in a battle stance.

Three seconds passed...

"Three... Two... ONE!" Toy Bonnie waved his hand down.

"BEGIN! "

Cindy was the first to act. Foxy held a quick guard up to Cindy. This changed however when Cindy dashed at him with her hands down. Foxy barely dodged once as she swapped with her hands. Foxy was glad for he saw what she had in store for him.

Claws. And if he hadn't dodged, his arms would of been ribbons. Cindy however did not let Foxy come up with a plan. She jumped at him, forcing Foxy to jump back. Cindy swung quite a few more times.

In Foxy's thoughts, he kept screaming 'Dodge! Keep dodging! '. Cindy had spun once. Foxy went to take a step back, but there he felt the edge. He looked down for only a second. Foxy bit his lip as he saw Cindy pounce. Foxy let loose and jumped hard to side.

"GAK!" Foxy grabbed his arm as he rolled. Hitting the concrete on his arm took it's toll as Foxy rolled closer to the center of the stage. When Foxy stood he noticed that Cindy still faced the edge of the stage. She seemed to be licking her claw as she turned to Foxy.

"Well... And color me impressed. Meowst amateurs always take the fall then rather stay with a tiger..." Cindy mockily praised. This made Foxy annoyed and he showed it with his expression. He slowly turned to Toy Bonnie who had moved to the edge of the stage and was leaning against it.

" So what? Those claws don't count as a weapon?! " Foxy questioned with great annoyance. He then noticed a drip on his cheek and he wiped it. Toy Bonnie had a apologetic smile.

"As in all White Kingdom Tournaments, any part of one's body is allowed to be as if it's a extension of one's hand. The only downfall is that if she does serious damage like say..." Toy Bonnie seemed to get even more nervous. "She slits your throat on purpose you would win by default! Hahaba

... Heeeh..." Foxy looked from the defeated Toy Bonnie to Cindy who looked with a smile.

"I get it..." Foxy mumbles, having a idea of a idea appear in his head. Cindy seemed to hug herself, but still shown the deadlyness of her claws, which now dripped with blood.

"I hope you do..." Cindy taunted with malice. "Becuase if you do understand, I can cut you to ribbons without losing! I mean as long as you don't die that is..."

Foxy didn't say anything or have a response. This made Cindy cock her eyebrow.

"Are you sure you wish to proceed?" Cindy asked with slight concern in her voice. Foxy just stared. Now she frowned. "Fool! You did hear that my claws will cut you up!? "

"Shut up and try it!" Foxy suddenly mocked. This made Cindy pull up a claw out of rage.

"DON'T YOU REGRET IT!" Cindy screamed. Cindy then dashed back and forth all the way to Foxy. Foxy had to watch her close so that he could strike at the right time. However what Foxy didn't expect was Cindy to jump in the air.

"GIVE UP LOVER BOY!" Cindy yelled as she came down on Foxy. Cindy then slashed hard. Blood splashed across the concrete.

To everyone else, it looked like Foxy was killed. Even Chica jumped and was about to force himself on stage to save his friend. However it was Bonnie who grabbed him.

"Stop. Look."

"Huh?!" Chica slowly turn. It was then he saw Foxy move both of his arms. Cindy was struggling against him.

"How did you..." Cindy slowly asked as she tried to move her hands. However at this point she couldn't.

"Yeah. I won't ever give up." Foxy started. Cindy pulled hard, but she screamed in pain. What happened when Cindy jumped and then slashed down at Foxy, was Foxy caught both of her hands.

One with his bare hand, which ended up cut up by her sharp claws.

The other was caught with his hook. It had stabbed right through her hand.

"GAAAAH!" Cindy now shook with pain and anger but she could not move. "No way! That hook?!"

"Part of the body right?" Foxy smiled. When she slashed down, both his arms was cut as he blocked. After he blocked he grabbed both of her hands.

"It counts!" Toy Bonnie had hopped up on the stage. "There is no serious damage."

"No serious damage?!" Cindy cried. She struggled but it hurt her a lot. "This mutt stabbed my hand!"

"Then quit..." Toy Bonnie said finally. Cindy couldn't argue so she just hissed at him. However now it was Foxy who was smiling.

"So my move now?." Foxy asked with a mocking tone. Cindy hissed at him. Cindy pulled hard a couple more times, but Foxy's grip was tight, and with her other hand disabled she couldnt use it to free herself. However Cindy growled with a loud growl.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Suddenly Cindy jumped up with both legs, and then she planted both feet at Foxy's face, smashing his face. Foxy barely muttered a gasp. But Cindy's eyes widen as Foxy had still kept his grip on both hands. "... What...?"

Foxy slowly looked at her, even with both feet smashed against his face. Foxy slowly took a step.

"What are you?! -" However what interrupted her was Foxy letting out a battle cry. It echoed across the arena. It was then he dashed with Cindy hanging on him. Cindy was completely helpless as he dashed to the edge. "NO! LET ME GO!"

"HA! IF YOU WANT IT! -" Right then he allowed both of his grips to let go. The hook slipped out of Cindy's hand, and Foxy stopped hard.

Cindy was threw off of him and Cindy rolled across the grass. Cindy didn't move at first. However she slowly rose with tears in her eyes.

Foxy slowly took two steps back and let out a big sign of relief. Toy Bonnie came up to Foxy's side. He grabbed his arm with his hook, and he lifted it in the air so everyone could see.

"WINNER! FOXY HAS WON THE FIRST MATCH!"


	8. Chapter 8 Blank

Everyone but Funtime Freddy was cheering for Foxy's victory. However the loudest one was Mangle. She sweetly jumped for joy.

"OH my Boy!" Mangle ran to her mother's knee with pure joy. "OH mother... Dear Foxy was hurt in that fight..." The queen noticed that Mangle frowned with a plead. The queen noticed and smiled with a nod.

"You daughter may... Go represent him?" The queen suddenly suggested. Mangle was stunned but complete interest was in her eyes. "I mean... You have the right to choose..." Mangle slowly grew tears.

"R-Really?!" Mangle mumbled in awe. However The king Funtime Freddy bit his lip.

"I say... Mangle represents the winner!" The King smiled as he taunted her with this suggestion. Both the queen and Mangle frowned to this. However Mangle took a step back.

"Screw that." Mangle shouted. She then turned on her heel and dashed away. "You're not even my real father!"

This hurt the King. He looked down. Suddenly the queen leaned in towards the King. She had a smile.

"The only reason why I let you do your stupid Ness is to see what Foxy can do. I get to see his goals... His motives... And what he can do to provide for Mangle and his friends. If you cut that line..." Funtime Foxy leaned back. "You won't do as you please and Foxy will win by default."

The king looked at her with a questioning expression. It surprised Freddy that she was allowing him to continue, even when the queen and Mangle want this Foxy kid in his royal life.

He stood and walked away.

" Foxy won't win... "

Foxy was sitting down, his arms killing him. The pain wasn't enough to defeat him, but if his mind didnt clear up soon, he wouldn't be able to finish the fight.

Toy Bonnie however wasn't waiting. He rose his arm in the sky.

"The next Match now SHALL BEGIN!"

The crowd cheered with a explosion of screams. Chica leaned by Foxy.

"We need to dress your cuts before your next match." Chica addressed. Foxy nodded with a grunt.

Toy Chica and Bonnie stood side by side. Toy Chica turned on a dime and jabbed a thumb at herself.

"I'm next." She declared. Bonnie's eyes widen.

"You sure?" Bonnie asked concerned. Toy Chica clutched her my feathers.

"Yeah no sweat." All three nodded slowly, agreeing to Chica fighting next.

"FOXY?" All heads Turned. Foxy was totally surprised that Mangle was down here with him during the tournament.

"Mangle?! What are you doing here?!"

Mangle didn't answer at first as she sat and placed a box down too. It was first aid. Mangle opened the box and stopped.

"... You never told me why... But I just watched you fight really hard for me." Mangle then looked at him. "I... Want to do my part."

Foxy and Mangle stared at one another.

"I do too." Foxy mumbled in awe. Foxy

Toy Chica turned to Bonnie and Chica.

"I'm up then." Toy Chica slowly turned and walked up to the stage. She climbed it and walked towards Toy Bonnie. She gave him a short wave. "Buddy." Toy Bonnie frowned.

"You know I'm the one who has to hear it from the king after you joined Foxy." Toy Bonnie explained, clearly annoyed. Toy Chica smiled.

"It's for the princess. Besides..." Chica pauses. The deadly Six seemed to bring their next fighter. The blue cat, Candy. He bore his fangs.

"I told Cindy I should of gone first." Candy leaned back examining Toy Chica. "... Sorry Doll... I have to cut your wings."

Toy Chica responded by casually, sliding her foot to the left. She got in stance. This seemed to stun Candy.

"Just try it you cat."

Toy Bonnie rose his arm to the sky again.

"On three. One... Two... Three..."

Toy Bonnie threw his arm dowm in between them.

"START!"

Candy smirked and his claws came out of his paws and he dashed at Toy Chica. Chica waited on Candy to strike.

"Not even going to move?!" Candy jumped and he swiped at her. However he was surprised and got smashes hard in the face.

He looked left and was stunned by how fast Toy Chica had her fist smashed in his face.

"Of course I am."

Foxy watched in awe as he watched Toy Chica's impact in her punch seemed to cause a Shockwave of her power. Candy was sent rolling, but he stopped before the edge.

Candy slowly shook as he laid there hurt.

"What the hell was that?!" Candy grunted. He slowly, painfully got to one knee. He looked at Toy Chica, and she again slowed her feet to her stance. Candy got up nervous.

"Okay.. She's tough..." But Candy smiled. He took two steps and brought up his claws. "Come here tweetie bird!" Toy Chica didn't say anything. She just tighten her arms for a more from stance.

"What? Too slow for you to come at me?" Toy Chica mocked. Candy moved his claws slowly into a defensive stance.

"Too scared to go for me?!" Candy taunted back. This made Toy Chica frown and let her stance go. She stood straight.

"As if!" Toy Chica then dashed at Candy. Candy then slowly got his claw ready. He was. Going to cut her this time, he just knew it! She was running into his element, not hers.

Toy Chica dashes right in front of him. Candy then brought his arms down, however he couldn't reach, for he was suddenly kicked in the gut.

Toy Chica had gotten close enough to deliver a smashing kick across his whole gut. Toy Chica lowered it and Toy Chica took one step back.

Candy had to take three.

"GA... GAAAA..." Candy could not breath as he held his gut. He didn't see the kick. He wondered how in the world did that female chicken get so strong. However right when he looked up Toy Chica was next to him.

"Nighty Night!" Right then, Toy Chica smashed both her fists into both of Candy's temples. Candy was stunned for only a second.

Then he fell over completely knocked out.

"WINNER! TEAM FOXY!"

Foxy, Chica, Mangle, and Bonnie watched stunned.

Mangle however finished with Foxy's left arm. She had wrapped it in bandages and gave Foxy pain killers.

"Was Toy Chica always this strong?" Foxy asked as he examined his arms, which felt better now the wind couldn't touch his wounds. Mangle was restocking her kit back together. Mangle finished and sat by him. She shrugged.

"My mother told me she was the strongest female in the whole Kingdom. However..." Both of them looked at Toy Chica as she was smiling at Mangle. "... I never did she her fight."

Eventually Toy Chica walked to the edge. Bonnie stretched his arms. He was smiling.

"So my turn!" Bonnie declared. However his smile faded as Toy Chica held her hip and gave them a sad smile.

"Sorry. I'm feeling pretty good right now." Toy Chica waved her back hand at them. "Just tell Foxy that I'll take at least three of them out."

This concerned all four of them

Even Foxy stood up.

"What?! You can't beat all of them all by yourself!" Chica complained demandly. Chica gripped the edge. "I mean! Sure your tough, but you're not tough as the Deadly Six!" Toy Chica just smirked cockily.

"I just defeated the second strongest! There's no way they can beat me!" Toy Chica declared loudly. However before Foxy could take a step and state his opinion, he stopped when he saw across the stage Blank stood up.

"... So..." Blank slowly grabbed his robe and ripped it off. This exposed his full animatronic body." Time to end this then..."

Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie all took a step back. They didn't know why, but for some reason, Blank standing up and moving towards the stage gave the feeling of dread. The feeling seemed to overwhelm.

However Toy Chica was the only one who smirked with confidence and stepped on to the stage.

"No don't Toy Chica!" Bonnie begged, as he was the one who felt the most dread. "He's strong!"

Blank slowly got up on the stage. Each of his footsteps was of a machine. It made crunching sounds as he stepped up. Foxy's ears folded.

"Blank is... So... Different..."

"That's not all." Bonnie stated. He turned to his two friends. He looked so scared he looked sick. He looked pale, for a purple rabbit. "Blank... He once... Fought the nightmares!"

This made Foxy's mind stop. Blank fought the nightmares? The nightmares?! Foxy slowly frowned when he truly realized something...

"Bonnie..." Foxy started slow, for the sake of his friends. "... You said you was after the nightmares... For... Your own reasons..." Bonnie looked at him with a softer expression. Bonnie slowly nodded. Chica looked back in forth in slight panic.

"...Um guys..." Chica sounded. His voice was kinda shallow. "I'm out of the loop... Again..." Foxy ignored hi m for now.

",... So... Was Blank there?" Foxy finally asked. Bonnie didnt answer at first. He looked down at his feet. Foxy saw the pain he still had. He knew that he was feeling pain and lost. Bonnie seemed to remember a horrible time because his eyes shook.

"... Blank... Was the one who saved me..."

There on the stage was Toy Chica and Blank staring at each other. Toy Chica whirled her arm around. However Blank spoke first.

"Now... I will ask..." Blank started calmly. Toy Chica noticed Blank had a deep static like voice. "... What do you believe your odds of defeating me is...?" Toy Chica stopped stretching and looked at Blank who had a, well, a blank face. Toy Chica smiled.

" I say 100%!" She answered. Blank suddenly frowned, not happy with her answer.

"And why do you answer that..." Blank asked coldly. "... Noone at this Kingdom knows my power... Besides the King of course..." Toy Chica held her hips.

"The reason being is that..." Toy Chica jabs a thumb at the two cats who was eye balling the two. "

... you can't be much stronger then two kittens." Blank then spread his legs and arms in a offensive stance.

"Kittens huh..." Blank repeated quietly.

Toy Bonnie rose his arm in the sky.

"So we will begin the THIRD MATCH!" Toy Bonnie announced. "Blank VS. Toy Chica!"

The crowd cheered. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica sat by Mangle, all three with anxious and worried expression.

"Now on three!" Toy Bonnie declared. Toy Chica got in stance. Blank stayed in his offensive stance.

"Back out now... If you don't want to be hurt..." Blank warned . This made Toy Chica break her smile.

"Fat... Chance..."

"-Two... One...!" Toy Bonnie finished the count and swung down his arm. "START!"

Toy Chica then spun hard with her leg. Right then the kick smashed Blank across the head. Toy Chica smiled, for it was direct hit.

However Blank just measly turned his head with a smile.

"Good kick. Not a good finisher however..." Blank taunted. Toy Chica quickly jumped back. She was suddenly worried. She put a lot of power in that kick.

She hesitated. Blank clocked his head sideways smiling.

"What? Don't tell me that was your finisher..." Blank laughed. Toy Chica took a step back without wanting too. Blank soon took a step forward.

"... What ARE YOU?!" Toy Chica asked terrified for the first time. She then went into a guard, for Blank ducked suddenly, but he dashed.

Blank dashed and Toy Chica barely had time to block, but when he struck, Toy Chica's arm felt like it was getting crushed.

"ARK!" Toy Chica was sent skipping across the stage from the impact. Toy Chica rolled once in pain, but she found strength to lift up. When she looked at Blank, he was examining his hand. Both Chica and Foxy saw that his hands was like cylinders, with tinier cylinders.

"So... Do you still think you have a chance?" Blank asked with a malice glee. Toy Chica stood up with fury.

"SHUT UP!" Toy Chica shouted. Blank's head shook, as if his head wasn't on right, as he turned to look at her.

"Care to make me? Or is your original ratio of winning... Not 100..."

"You be quiet!" Toy Chica shouted as she dashed at Blank, in anger, and in fear. However when Toy Chica swung she completely missed.

"What?!" Toy Chica turned hard, but what she saw was a cylinder as she was kicked across the head. Blood splattered across her face and armor as she went tumbling.

"TOY CHICA!" All four of her friends on her team cried. Even Toy Bonnie shook as he watched his friend on the ground. She was staring at the sky as if she was broken.

"T-... T-Toy Chica..." Toy Bonnie mumbled.

Toy Chica didn't get up until later. She was knocked out. Blank walked up to her, but she was barely awake to hear his final comment.

"To think... Your odds... Was less then 100...but still you declared it."

Toy Bonnie, for first time sadden, grabbed Blank's arm who had blood on his body now, and his... Blank body... Was crying in blood.

"WINNER! BLANK!"


	9. Chapter 9 Chica VS Blank

Foxy was clenched his fist hard as he was watching people in white coats dash around the stage in a ordered panic. Toy Chica slowly was raised in a stretcher and carried away.

Foxy looked down in anger when he heard Mangle behind him. She had started to cry.

"OH nooo..." Mangle closed her eyes in tears. "...Toy... Chica... ." Something in Foxy's gut was telling him that, Mangle was fighting herself from the inside. She was trying hard to keep herself calm as she stood there. Foxy slowly turned to her but he did not look at her.

"... I'll be fine now... " Foxy started. Mangle looked at him as if leaving was the last thing on her mind. Due to this Foxy had to look at her. Her face was wet with tears. "... Toy Chica will be fine too... But she will... Probably want... You by her side when she wakes up. "

Foxy and Mangle both stared at one another. Foxy with a ill determined expression. Mangle with a look of slight fear, sadden expression, and a hint of wanting to stay with Foxy.

However Mangle turned with her head down and she ran off. Foxy slightly smiled when Mangle saw the white coats and stopped by Toy Chica. Foxy smiled even more when he saw Toy Chica's hand shot up and grabbed Mangle's hand.

Foxy now turned to Bonnie and Chica, whose attention was on Blank, and Toy Bonnie. He stood by the two.

However to their surprise, it was Blank who stepped up.

"Listen... Team Foxy." Blank called out with a static. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica tensed up. Blank lifted up his hand. "... From this point on... If you defeat me, the Deadly Six will resign."

Foxy and his friends didnt know how to reply to this. All three of them turned to the other Deadly Six members, for reassurance. The other members seemed to just stare back, as if not happy with Blank's decision, but would never disagree. Chica was the first to look back.

"So we have to just defeat you?" Chica asked. Blank just nods. All three of us turned to one another.

"Okay...?" Foxy started, feeling nervous. "Who wants to go first?"

Bonnie and Chica exchanged glances. Both seemed to agree on something, without saying a word. Foxy stepped up with a confused and worried expression.

"What is it?!" Foxy asked. Both gave him a shallow smile.

"Well..." Bonnie started but didn't finish. Chica got closer to the stage. Bonnie even was surpirsed by this.

"I say Foxy goes last..." Chica stated. Both Bonnie and Foxy turned to him. Both was worried. However Chica smiled. "Look, I'm not sure if a single one of us can beat him... But we have to try... We have the advantage..."

And with that Chica climbed on the stage.

"Good luck Chica!" Both of them cheers. Foxy folded his ears in worry.

"Think...Chica will be okay?" Foxy asked sorrowfully. Bonnie however did not answer.

Chica was walking to Blank in deep thought. He watched the battle with Toy Chica estimating Blank's strength. He could get a grasp of strong he was, so he knew a little bit of what he could and could not do.

Chica stopped and looked Blank who was eyeing him now. Chica grew nervous as he pondered on whether or not he could beat Blank just in strength. He started to shake when he knew the answer.

"So." Blank started. Chica put on fake smile, even when his eye was twitching from fear. "Same question... What is your odds of defeating me?"

Chica got into a stance, which he spreaded his legs out a lot. Like a somo, this made Chica like a wall. He thought of his answer... And how to beat Blank.

"I say odds are... 50-50." Chica answered. This time, Blank smiled.

"And how did you come up with that ratio...?" Blank answered. Chica couldn't tell if Blank was happy or not with his answer. However he could tell he was amused.

"Well... Of course if my plan fails, I'm bound to lose. So 50-50." Chica explained. Blank smiled and slowly put his arms flat and by his hip. A defensive fighting stance.

"Interesting..." Blank commented. Toy Bonnie finally walked up. He held his arm up to the sky.

"Time for the fourth MATCH!" Toy Bonnie announced. This time, the crowd grew quiet. Chica and Blank stared at one another. Chica was shaking, but he knew he had to try o win fast before Blank decides to win first. That was his odds, nothing more.

"On Three! One... TWO... THR-"

Suddenly Chica jumped at Blank fast. Chica grabbed Blank's arm and pushed him way past Toy Bonnie.

"START?!"

Chica pushed hard, however Blank only budged because Blank started to break concrete under his feet. Chica kept pushing Blank.

"This is your plan?" Blank taunted as he was dragged across the concrete. Suddenly, Blank punched Chica in the side of his head. But Blank was surprised when Chica just stops.

They stood there for a moment. Blank smiled and wondered why Chica stopped.

Chica looked up with a terrifying stare.

"I wouldn't try that again..." Chica growled. Blank's smile faded. Blank then rose his hand, and brought it down.

Chica then caught it! He then punched through his other side, between the arm and chest, and grabbed his other arm.

Blank just stared, well, blankly at Chica. Chica's expression was smiling.

However both of them stop. They heard cheering in the back ground.

"CHICA! YOU CAN DO IT!" Chica looked and saw both Foxy and Bonnie, cheering their hearts out.

Suddenly Chica felt no fear anymore. Not to Blank or any nightmare.

"So tell me.." Chica turned to Blank who spoke. His eyes seemed different to Chica somehow. It was soft.

"I know Bonnie... But I don't know the other fox there..." Blank turned to him. "What is he like?"

Chica smiled to this. It made him laugh. And he just kept on laughing.

"... Why do you laugh?"

Suddenly Chica gripped one arm tightly. He then let go fast and pulled his other arm into swing.

"BECAUSE OF THE ANSWER!" The punch exploded into a shockwave punch, but Chica didn't stop. He let go completely and he went into a slugfest. "I will NEVER GIVE UUUP!"

"No WAY!" Foxy awed.

Chica leveled off the slugfest with three punches, but Blank caught one and then another, and held it.

"Are you done?" Blank asked. However all over Blank's body was dents and marks. He was a little different now. Kinda battered.

Chica kinda shook again.

"Yes?...Good." Suddenly small steam hissed out of Blank's arms. Chica took two steps back from it.

"What's that-" Suddenly the two arms dropped hard, and smashed into the concrete. Sadly, being held by Blank's mighty grip, Chica's arm was forced downward.

"AAAAaahhhh! What is this?" Chica cried out as he pulled up and hard, but the arms was to heavy to get past his knees. Chica then noticed that Blank was walking around him.

"So... The 50-50 chance was not in your favor." Chica flinched when he figures out his plan.

"No WAIT-"

Blank then kicks Chica in the behind hard, sending Chica straight out of the ringwithout touching the ground, hitting the grass. Blank's arms, which let go of Chica a long time ago, fell to the middle of the stage

Everyone stood stunned. Noone moved, not even Toy Bonnie. It was Blank who looked at Toy Bonnie.

"Sir. The match is..."

Toy Bonnie rose his arm with a serious look.

"The fight is over! THE WINNER! BLANK!"

King Funtime Freddy was rolling around in his chair as he was in total glee.

"OH ho hi hi! Only Bonnie and Foxy left? That Blank sure is something else."

However what stunned everyone was when Chica got back suddenly on the stage. Toy Bonnie backed up mumbling.

"Chica um you-"

"Blank tell me..." Blank turned. For a moment Chica stared at Blank. It awed Chica, for Blank's eyes was what seemed to be so real, while the rest of his body is a robotic body. "... Did you figure out what I meant by the answer?"

Blank turned his head ever so slightly to the question. Blank then smiled. This stunned Chica too. For Blank seemed so calm.

"...My gut tells me so..." Blank looked right at Foxy. Suddenly he called out. "FOXY!"

Foxy jumped to this. Why was he calling his name? Foxy then frowned hard. Bonnie noticed that Foxy was going to get on stage, for his hand was on it already. Bonnie held out his arm. Foxy looked and saw his face. Bonnie slowly shook his head.

They didnt say anything, but Foxy understood. Blank was a inner nightmare Bonnie wished to face before himself. Foxy stepped back.

"I get it... I promise I'll win if you lose... I mean you can't use your guitar." Bonnie sweated to that.

"If I had my guitar, I would love to battle all day and night, but..." Bonnie looked at him. Blank was slowly inserting his arms. It hissed closed. Bonnie shook. "It... it wouldn't work!"

That was when Foxy's hand clapped on Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie turned to Foxy. Foxy had a look that Bonnie never seen. Foxy had a very stern but determined look.

"I trust you... As much as you trust Blank..." This suddenly touched Bonnie. He didn't produce a tear, but his eyes sparkled. Bonnie then blinked, and hopped on stage.

"You go get him Bonnie! " Foxy called as Bonnie walked on stage. Bonnie then turned to Blank.

Blank was giving him a look of slight pride. But was there also slight hatred? Only Bonnie could see it.

Chica went up to Foxy finally rubbing the back of his head.

" Sorry bout that..." Chica mumbled before looking up with a shy smile. Foxy walked up and patted his arm.

"Don't worry about it. You really did a number on him. He's a little weaker now."

Chica looked down with sorrow still but he smiled.

"I guess so."

On the stage the area was a fog, or was that just in Bonnie's head? He stared at Blank. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

The nightmare rabbit tearing through his entire house!

... His brother in the monster's... Mouth...

Bonnie had stood there back in the past when the Nightmares attacked his home... feeling helpless.

But then there was a strong punch, smashing the nightmare rabbit.

The young Bonnie was at awe but was at complete lost. He had lost his family that day.

All that was left from that entire scene however

Was a blank.


	10. Chapter 10 Bonnie and Blank

Several years ago, a young Bonnie stared at his brother. It was a older brother who was a bit darker then him. However he was almost blind, but he could see everything a blur.

His brother's name was Bon. Bon welded a red guitar with fine steel strings.

Bonnie came running in through the front door.

Their house was ran down, but they loved it there.

"Bon Bon! Remember at the river when you made the water move?! How on Earth can a guitar do that?!"

Bon looked at Bonnie as he stopped his playing. He smiled and examined his guitar. Bonnie had his mouth gaped open, but then he sat, trying to be formal for his older brother. Bon sat the guitar down to the floor but held it at the top.

"Our father made this guitar. It is our final family heirloom..." Bon explained in his own awe. However Bonnie waves with glee.

"But how does it move water?!"

Bon finally got up and slowly placed the guitar in Bonnie's lap. Bonnie looked up at Bon with begging but a questioning look. Bon just smirked at his little brother.

"Now try pulling the strings." Bon suggested. Bonnie turned from his big brother and reached for the strings. He paused but he gripped a string. He tried to pull but it wouldn't move.

"Mmmmmmm" Bonnie stopped with a grunt then turned to Bon. "Brother it won't move!"

However Bon just reaches down and gently plucks it. A soft tune sounded. A slight wind breezed against them and put Bonnie in a state of awe.

"Awwwww..." Both brothers, smiled at each other.

Suddenly a tea pot steamed. Bon got up.

"OH. Tea is done." Both brothers gave a smile. Bon then ran across the room.

CRASH!

Suddenly the wall seemed to explode. Larges piece of brick smashed into Bon. Bonnie coughed once, and tried to see through the dust. His mind was in a panic.

Bonnie then heard a crunch. He then started to shake like mad. He had not realized that a huge monster was in the room. It covered half of it. However Bonnie began to tremble as he saw blood all over the floor beneath the monster rabbit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! "

* * *

Bonnie shook his head to get out of his deep inner thoughts. What helped with that was Blank was staring at the ground. He was waiting for Bonnie...

Bonnie stepped forward. He rose a fist at him.

"I'm not that scared kid anymore!" Bonnie shouted in a high cracking voice. Blank slowly looked up. He didn't smile.

"Tell me..." Blank started. Bonnie gulped. "... What are your odds of besting me?"

The wind blew slowly, engulfing the silence. Bonnie looked down, scared to answer. Even the crowd was quiet. Toy Bonnie stepped up.

"Are we ready to begin?" Toy Bonnie asked. Blank suddenly spat on the ground. He only eyed Bonnie now and this made Bonnie look away.

"... If your ratio of defeating me is blank..." Blank said in his most serious tone yet. Bonnie took a deep breath.

"ON THREE! ONE... TWO... THREE!" Toy Bonnie swung his arm.

"START!"

Blank stared at Bonnie. Bonnie shivered as he went into a offensive stance with one arm to his hip, and another fist outward. Legs apart. Blank however still looked at Bonnie with disappointment.

"... What is it?! Afraid to fight me...?" Bonnie asked quietly. Blank closed his eyes.

"... You've grown stronger." Blank complimented. However Bonnie stomped his foot.

"No thanks to you!" Bonnie shot back angrily. His inner demons was eating at him as he closed his eyes. Bonnie stepped forward mad now. "YOU... YOU LEFT ME THERE!... All alone..."

Foxy saddened. Foxy now realized why Bonnie had brought him along on his journey. Bonnie had a similar experience that Foxy had. A very similar experience. They lost their home and family to the nightmares, but was saved by someone.

But Bonnie took a different path then Blank. Bonnie had brought Foxy with him.

" Listen." Blank commanded quietly. "I couldn't bring you to where I was going... I was on a mission where you or anyone even myself, could easily die."

A silence hung in the air.

Bonnie was shaking in grief and in anger. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do what he needed to do. He knew he couldn't beat Blank... He was breaking down. Bonnie had been bottling up his feelings for so long, and Blank was a horrible trigger for Bonnie. He gripped his chest. He couldn't face this...

"BONNIE!" Bonnie turned stunned. Foxy was almost on the stage, but Chica held him back.

"Snap out of it! You are my friend!" Foxy called. Bonnie was shaking with guilt now. Foxy trusted him...

Chica had to hold tight now as Foxy moved, trying to get Bonnie's attention.

"Dont you dare give up!" Bonnie blinked hard and held it. Bonnie then slapped his face hard.

All of Bonnie's pain seemed to stopped.

Blank was eyeing Foxy. However Blank turned to Bonnie with sudden understanding.

"Foxy... Where did you meet Foxy?" Blank suddenly asked. Bonnie then felt stumped hard. It was releasing small depression triggers. Bonnie had enough and stepped forward.

"ENOUGH-" Bonnie then spun hard and fast and brought out a mighty spin kick. It landed so hard, it made Blank lift off his own two feet. "-TALK!"

"YEAH!" Foxy, Chica, and the crowd cheered. Blank managed to quickly land on his side, and push himself back to his feet. Bonnie landed at the same time, and Bonnie threw out three punches.

The punches was close combat, but the last one was a flinch as he used it to parry Blank's upcoming block.

Blank suddenly parried Bonnie's punch and shot another punch.

Bonnie dodged and weives two move attacks before landing a solid uppercut.

Blank was in the air from that attack. The crowd cheered as Bonnie smiled. Foxy smiled too.

Blank landed on the ground, but he smashed the concrete with a fist but the force of the push made Blank in the air now. Bonnie got ready with a block, but Blank smashed him in the face just in time.

Bonnie ended up skidding across the ground in pain. Blank landed. He then ran and stomped him in the chest, stopping him in front of the edge, saving him from defeat. Bonnie coughed and gagged as Blank's foot crushed him.

King Funtime Freddy stood and waved a fist from above. He was mad now.

"HEY! THAT COULD OF BEEN A RING OUT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" The King shouted. Blank looked up at him.

"Cause I'm not done..." Blank stated. He then got off of Bonnie who was still wheezing, and walked back to the center. Bonnie slowly forced himself up.

"... I do admit you are very skilled and with enough experience you will surpass me..." Blank said without looking back. He then looked down. ".. Im... Proud..."

"Then why?" Bonnie asked hurt. His face was bleeding bad, and his chest hurt like hell. "Why not end the match?!" Blank finally turned.

"... Just wanted to know one question..." Blank answered slowly. He then smiled. "Who is Foxy to you?"

Bonnie held his chest as it ached. He slowly turned to Foxy, who was watching him, not with worried eyes... But with eyes that was curious. Curious of what Foxy truly meant to Bonnie. Bonnie turned to face Blank but looked at the floor. Bonnie smiled. He gave one look at Chica.

"I think I'll answer like Chica did..." Bonnie finally answered. Blank's smile faded to confusion.

"... What-" However Bonnie was suddenly running. Bonnie then jumped and his arms was already swinging, extremely fast. Blank couldn't catch them all

" AH-TA-TA-TA-TA-" In mid swing, Bonnie slowed to more powerful punches as soon as he touched the ground. Blank was skilfully, and forcefully shoving different types of punches away.

Bonnie punched three times hard, all blocked, but then Bonnie fell back, and kicked up hard in Blank's chin. Blank was airbrone.

Bonnie took this chance to jump forward and grab his leg and swing him in one arc. Blank was sent skipping.

However before he rolled out from the stage, Blank smashed both feet and was propelled back to Blank.

But Bonnie counters with a sidestep. He then grabbed Blank's arm. The momentum Blank was going with made it a great chance for Bonnie's opportunity.

"The answer... GRAAAAH" Bonnie then pulled hard and Blank's arm was peeled twice in two spots. It then, with one hard tug, was ripped off. Bonnie then tossed it far away. "-IS NEVER GIVING UP!"

Blank got up. Bonnie turned and held a stance. Blank looked at his arm, or at least where it is to be

" I see... I truly get it now..." Blank mumbled. Blank then turned and aburtly started towards Bonnie.

"Uh-" Bonnie then tried to block for a face shot, but Blank went for the uppercut. "GAK!" Bonnie then was sent flying across the stage and then hit the grass with his legs hanging across the edge.

Foxy ran and picked him up.

"Bonnie! Are you alright?!" Foxy asked. Chica went to pick him up too.

"WINNER! BLANK!" Toy Bonnie announced , but Foxy didn't care. He just wanted to help his friend. Bonnie now sat up and rubbed his head.

"I'll... Be fine..."

All three of them took the moment to realize that Bonnie had lost.

Suddenly there was a high pitch cheer. All three of them turned and saw Freddy spinning around glee.

"AH HAAAAA!" The King Funtime Freddy was still cheering. He stopped and pointed at Foxy. "Well what now Foxy?! I can tell by looking at you, you are not as tough as your friends! AAAAAAAH HA!" The King then sat with a great smile.

"Blank please get your own arm, and get ready for the next match."

Bonnie was sadden to that news. Bonnie was seated down on the bench now with his two friends around. He looked down, feeling all sorts of defeated.

In Bonnie's head, he had thought getting rid of a arm would mean he helped Foxy. The arm was near Bonnie, off the stage! That means of the king is allowing Blank to reattach his arm. All Bonnie did in his match was lose...

"No." All heads suddenly turned to Blank. Blank was staring at the king.

"No?!" The King stood. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" Blank didnt answer at first but he slowly turned to Bonnie. Bonnie was stunned at first but then he closed his mouth to a more serious look. Blank turned to back to the king.

"I won't. My arm hit off stage. It's out of the match." Blank declared. The king shot his fist up and his foot smashed against the railing.

"THOSE Aren't THE RULES! I MAKE THEM!" The King demanded. Blank just smiled and shook his head.

"Then make the rules say I can't use my arm which hit the out of bounds...or" Blank slowly lifted his head to look at him. He had a serious look. "... I resign."

The king shivered. Why was Blank so scary?! The king closed his eyes.

"Fine. But don't you dare let him win! Or I'll resign your entry payment!"

"Entry payment?!" Bonnie asked, confused. Chica cocked his head.

"So the king did hire them huh..." Chica realized. Blank was still staring then he gave him his full attention. Blank suddenly looked angry.

"You dare take that payment from me, I'll never help you again!" Blank stepped forward and rose his fist. "The Kingdom of Coal needs that money!"

The kingdom of Coal? It was the second kingdom Foxy realized! Was that where the Deadly Six was from? Now Foxy felt sadden. Now if he won, Blank would lose his money he needed.

The king did not care however. He sat back and relaxed. He even had a cocky smile.

"If your Kingdom needs that money, then win! Why should you be rewarded for NOT doing your job?" The King ordered. Blank now was shooken for the first time. He look down defeated.

Foxy pushed passed Bonnie.

"Foxy?!" Foxy didnt listen. He finally jumped on stage. Blank slowly turned, astonished by his appearance.

"Well NOW!" Foxy smiled and tighten his scarf tight around his neck. Foxy was smiling like mad. "Looks like you have to beat me as hard as you can! Sucks you can't go easy on me..." Suddenly Foxy pulled something up from his belt. He tossed it to him.

Blank caught it. He slowly looked at it, and he realized what it was. It was Blank's arm. Blank was stunned and looked up at Foxy with confusion.

Foxy himself was clenching and unclenching his hand, with a big smile.

"Man that thing was heavy." Foxy commented. He then looked up to the King, who had interest but confusion on his face. "Okay! I brought the arm to him! So win or lose now, he gets paid?!"

The King was shocked. He made his match almost impossible to win, but Foxy still had a smile?! What was his plan? However everyone was staring at him. The King looked at the crowd. He then noticed everyone in the entire kingdom was staring at the king.

The king looked down, eye twitching.

"Very well. Blank keeps the payment..." The King finally gave in. He didn't want the kingdom to hate him for being unfair.

Blank turned back to Foxy. He slowly put his arm near his elbow, and it hissed as it automatically connected together. Blank then looked down.

"I tried to keep this arm out of play... Because I didn't want Bonnie's match to be in vain. "

"In vain?..." Blank looked at Foxy. Foxy had a great smile. For the first time, Blank stepped back.

Why couldn't he read his motives?

"How was it not in vain?" Blank asked curious.

"Simple..." Foxy looked down but brought up his fist. It was open, but then he clenched it. A battle gesture. Foxy looked up with a smile. "... I'm going to win!"

Blank smiled with a cocky smile. He realized Foxy wasn't being cocky. He really meant what he said.

"Alright. What do you believe your odds of winning is?" Blank finally asked, this being the fourth time he asked today.

" Uh hehe..." Foxy grabbed the back of his head with both hands. "Dang I don't know... You beat my teacher, Bonnie. The champion Chica, and you beat the bodyguard of Princess Mangle." Foxy then pointed at himself.

"A kid like myself from a village who got bullied in school all the time...?" Foxy explained himself. Foxy then smiled and let his hand down. "... I say 5%..."

Blank's eyes shook hard when he heard that answer.

"5... 5%?!" Blank repeated, astonished. He stepped forward determined to know... "Why in the world would you give odds that noone has a good chance on?!" This made Foxy giggle. He suddenly moved into a simple fighting stance.

"Because... those are my chances! But if my chances are realistically 5%..." Foxy clenched his fist. "Then all I have to do...is never give up! Even if you beat me to a bloodly plump, you won't knock me out, send me out of the ring, or make me surrender, ever!"

Toy Bonnie finally walked up. With a fake serious look, he rose his arm to the sky.

"ALRIGHT! IT IS TIME TO START THE SEMI FINALS! BLANK VS. FOXY!"

Everyone exploded into a great cheer, but it was a silence as both Foxy and Blank eyed one another...

With smiles.


	11. Chapter 11 Foxy VS Blank!

Chapter 11: Foxy VS Blank!

Foxy and Blank stared in silence.

The semi finals was now a go, and the crowd was in silence as the battle was about to begin.

Foxy stomped hard and dashed at Blank.

Foxy could hear the crowd slowly gasp, and then cheer as Foxy swung with a hard hook

But Blank blocked it so quickly Foxy didn't even see him lift his arm to his head.

Blank smiled.

"So Foxy..." Blank suddenly grabbed Foxy's scarf and pulled down.

Foxy gasped as this brought his head down.

Foxy would of been kneed but Foxy was quick and shoved his knee downwards. Foxy than pulled back hard, having his scarf pulled off.

Foxy stumbled, but he stomped as he got back his stance.

Blank however was just standing there eyeing the scarf.

Foxy paused wondering what he was thinking.

"What is it?" Foxy questioned. He worried a little, but he suspected that Blank wasn't going to do harm to his mother's scarf.

"... Just... That you seem... Like you had to endure... Like Bonnie had to..." Blank than threw Foxy's scarf off stage. "I'm sorry..."

Foxy didn't know how to reply at first, but eventually he let his stance loosen.

"... As far as I can tell... It seems like it was fate..." Foxy mumbled. Blank turned to him looking a little annoyed with him and his answer.

"What was that...? Fate?!" Blank repeated in disbelief. He threw his arm to the side in confusion. "Losing people is not fate!"

"And yet there is four nightmares who look kinda like us. Do you not find that a bit odd Blank?" Foxy questioned hard.

He felt he had to not only convince Blank, but, Bonnie, Mangle and Chica, and most of all... Himself.

Just accepting his mother death was just... Too much.

Blank eyed him hard.

"... Yeah... A nightmare Foxy. A nightmare Bonnie. A nightmare Chica... And a Nightmare Freddy." Blank continued for Foxy. Blank slowly went into stance. "... Funny how... Things turn out... When fate is involved."

Foxy slowly went into his stance, feeling a little less nervous.

"... Yeah... Fate loves us doesn't it. " Foxy jokes. Blank smirked.

"It sure does."

They stood for only a few more moments.

Bonnie and Chica was watching with much interest.

Bonnie was so scared for Foxy. Not even Chica or Bonnie could take Blank, so the chances of Foxy winning scared the purple rabbit.

"Bonnie, Chica!"

"Huh?" Bonnie and Chica turned and they saw Mangle and Toy Chica rushing back to the seats.

"Youre okay already?!" Chica asked as the two girls slowed down . Toy Chica held her hips.

"It's not like he broke any of my bones fatso." Toy Chica growled with a tone. Chica had a defeated laugh

Mangle on the other hand was already eyeing the stage.

"Is Foxy okay?" Mangle asked, not taking her eyes off him. Bonnie turned to Foxy as well.

"So far no hits on either... We don't know if..." Bonnie didn't know what to say.

Would Foxy even have a chance against Blank?

Toy Chica eyes both Bonnie and Chica.

"... I'm guessing you two lost...?" Toy Chica asked slowly, but with care. Both Chica and Bonnie slowly nod.

Foxy slowly tighten his fist.

Blank slowly bent forward, ready.

Foxy closed his eyes, focusing his emotions in this one moment.

His nervousness... His anger... His pride...

All into one.

He was going to use it to win!

"LET'S DO THIS!" Foxy than smashed his feet into a mad dash.

Bonnie was stunned. Foxy was so fast! He never seen anyone go from 0 to 20 in one stomp!

"Foxy..." Mangle awed.

Foxy than smashes his fist against Blank's quick block again.

Than Foxy jumped back, and dashed attacked again.

And again

Again.

This resulted in Foxy being a battling ram, and making himself smash him over and over again.

Blank was however blocking and not budging.

"Is that all Foxy? -" However He saw Foxy jump. Foxy was high in the air, and brought a very sharp kick.

"NOT AT-" Foxy landed his boot right into his chest, in between the block. "-ALL!"

"?!" Blank stumbled hard. He slowly signed as he saw his chest was dented hard in one point of contact.

Foxy managed to stumble back, but he frowned in disappointment.

" So what... Do you not feel pain? A dent like that in my chest, and I would be in pain." Foxy joked as he was smiling.

Blank looked up but he wasn't smiling.

"My body is from the old life."

"... Old... Life..." Foxy repeated. He than thought of his vision.

Was Blank connected?

However before Foxy could ask, Blank was dashing hard at Foxy.

Foxy brought back his hook fast in panic, and smashed as hard as he could.

They punched each other's punches.

CRUNCH!

Foxy and Blank merely grunted as both Foxy's hook, and Blank's hand was flatten from the impact.

However Blank had the advantage this way, and smashed with his other hand.

Foxy brought up his other arm fast, but even as he blocked, the impact made his feet fly off the floor.

"AAAH!" Foxy was sent skidding on his side. Foxy however stabbed his smashed hook into the tile.

Foxy felt like his arm was bruised.

Foxy stood slowly and saw Blank waiting on him. Foxy held his arm, but he slowly let go.

He couldn't show any weakness to Blank.

Blank was a great fighter.

Foxy isn't a great fighter...

How could he win?

"FOXY GO FOR IT!"

"Huh?!" Foxy turned and saw Mangle by the stage cheering him on. Soon Toy Chica, Bonnie, and Chica stood by her and cheered.

"GO FOXY GO! YOU CAN WIN!" They cheered as hard as they could. Foxy felt awkward.

He felt... Encouraged.

He clenched his fist. He felt... So... Much emotion.

Built up emotion.

... The anger towards the nightmares... The love of his mother and father...

The love of his friends...

And... The love of... Mangle...

Foxy turned to Blank. Blank seemed to cock his brow.

"... That look... I... Never seen... Anyone fight me with that." He admired.

Foxy held a huge determined expression. He clenched his fist.

"... Blank... If you hold back for even a second... You'll lose." Foxy stated. Blank frowned to this.

"... Oh... Now you sound like Toy Chica. " Blank growled. He slowly raised both his hands, as if he was stating his speech. "... Chica has the strength...Bonnie has the skill... Toy Chica is even better than my own people..."

Blank took two steps forward. He eyed Foxy extremely hard, as if he had insulted him.

"... What makes you different... What are you compared to them...? " He questioned Foxy.

Foxy thought about it. He was right in everyway... But the way he felt... The way his heart felt as if it was boiling...

"... Because..." Foxy bent down and held himself in a running stance.

Blank looked dumbfounded.

" OF MY SPEED!" Foxy suddenly seemed to blast off. Blank had to shield for the sudden wind.

But that was a mistake, for when Blank looked again, Foxy had his fist at the side of his head.

BAM!

Blank was tilted hard. If his legs wasn't robotic, he would been flying.

Blank flung back up but he swung at nothing.

"WHAT-" Suddenly Foxy smashed him the other way, which made him tilt again.

This time Blank adjust his speed and swung fast, but he only caught his shirt as Foxy soared away from him.

As soon as Foxy hit the ground, he full tilted his body forward, as he dashed in a circle. Blank eyes him hard.

"You act as if everything is based off-" Foxy jumped and spun kicked at Blank. Blank blocked, but finally he budged. "-ONE THING!"

Foxy landed but he was too fast for Blank now. He spun the complete opposite way and smashed Blank with a kick.

Right to the head.

Blank stumbled back, looking for the first time, hurt.

Foxy saw his opening. He stepped right up to his, both his arms ready.

"TAKE-" Foxy than start rapidly punching him. "-THIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Blank was than at the mercy of Foxy. Blank couldn't get his heavy body to react fast enough.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

Blank got hit twice in his arm, and it flung away. Three times and his leg went away.

A few times in the head, making it hard to see.

And finally Foxy brought back both arms, and smashed Blank hard in the chest.

Blank slowly fell over.

And he hit the grass.

The crowd was so quiet at first, while Foxy stood there panting.

It actually was Toy Bonnie who shot his hand up in his biggest scream.

"THE WINNER IS FOXYYYY!" The crowd exploded. Everyone was out of their seats cheering greatly.

Foxy stood there dumbfounded as he held his still hurt arm.

However he got hugged behind by Mangle.

"I knew you could do it!" Mangle told. Foxy smiled and slowly held her arm with his hand.

"... Well I sure didn't..." Foxy laughed.

However...

"HEEEY!"

Everybody went silent. Foxy and Mangle, and everyone else turned to the balcony.

Funtime Freddy stood his foot on it, looking madder than a Chica without pizza

"That was the semi finals!" He reminded. Foxy was kinda stunned by this. Mangle was more mad than surprised.

"You and this tournament!" Mangle complained. She shot a fist up. "WHY NOT JUST -"

However Foxy grabbed her hand gently. She lowered it and they stared in each other's eyes.

"Foxy...?" Mangle awed, shocked by his gesture.

"... It's... Okay!" Foxy reassured. Mangle didn't smile and seemed to sadden.

"... But why...?" Mangle questioned. She slowly grabbed his only hand and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"... Because I... Promised that I would never give up... At anything..." Foxy explained. He looked up at the king. "ALRIGHT! Let's do it!"

"Yes quite."

Both Mangle and Foxy jumped, shocked, to the one who spoke.

There stood the figure in the black hood. Foxy slowly let go of Mangle's hand.

"... Please let me do this..." Foxy begged. Mangle looked down but than back up. Mangle wanted to give him his wish, but her feelings was intense for him.

Mangle stepped up and kissed him on the cheek.

Foxy blushed but he had to be serious. Foxy cracked his knuckles.

Mangle slowly got off stage by the others and Toy Chica grabbed her shoulder.

Foxy and the hooded figure examined one another for a moment.

Foxy however felt... A distant eerie feeling in his gut.

A man in a hood who won't show himself?... He seemed interested in Mangle... Even went out of his way to get a 4000 Fazbear coin diamond...

"Hey..." Foxy called out to the hooded figure.

It dropped its arms as Foxy seemed to gain his attention.

"... What...?" It hissed.

"Take off your hood... And show me who you really are!"


	12. Chapter 12: Truth about Visions

Chapter 12: Truth of the Visions.

"Take off your hood...Show who you really are!" Foxy demanded. This made the hooded figure cock its head.

"... Are you sure you don't wish just to fight?" The figure questioned. Foxy shook his head.

"No. I want to know who I am fighting..." Foxy answered. The hood figure just stared.

Foxy wished he could see under the hood. Toy Bonnie slowly walked up but Foxy made him pause by holding up his palm.

"... Take off... The hood..." Foxy demanded more stern.

After a moment of silence, the figure reached for his hood.

"... Very well..."

The figure dropped its hood. Foxy's eyes widen when he saw what he was.

He was a black shadowy bear. But what made it worse... Was it had white tinted eyes...

Just like the beginning of any vision Foxy had.

However...

"AHHHHHH!" Suddenly a child screamed. Foxy looked around but he could not find the scream...

Than he looked and saw Bonnie, Chica, Toy Chica, Mangle, and even Toy Bonnie held their ears.

It was than the images began, smashing into Foxy's brain.

Death. Children dead.

A purple guy.

A puppet with painted tear streams

... Blank expressions on animatronics.

A animatronic suit snapping and blood gushing out of it.

"Oh my... God!" Foxy had to yell out. He fell to his knees as the images got more intense.

"... Poor Foxy... What... Can't stand the truth?!" Foxy had to achingly look up. There stood the shadow bear. "... Yes... You are nothing but a trashed thrown away body..."

"... S-... Shut up-" However he was kicked in the chest, and he was sent rolling.

Foxy had laid there, and even with pain, more pain from the images popped up.

Foxy getting axed...

Freddy getting axed...

Chica getting axed...

Bonnie getting axed...

" STOP IT! " Foxy screamed. He held his head, as a sharp pain eased into his mind.

He closed his eyes tight.

... And the images and pain stopped.

Foxy finally got to relax. He started to listen to the shadow.

"... And you was... Always my favorite... It sucks... I couldn't have met you as my real body..."... The Shadow bear commented.

Foxy didn't dare open his eyes again. He had to focus and not let his... Power?... Get a hold of him.

"FOXY!" Foxy couldn't see for his eyes was closed, but it was Blank. Foxy turned to him.

"Blank...?" Foxy guessed.

"Are you okay Foxy?" Blank asked in worry.

"I'm fine!... Closing your eyes stops...it" Foxy couldn't even get himself to say it.

"... Everyone in the kingdom is getting attacked..." Blank mentioned.

"WHAT?!" Foxy's eyes widen, but it was a mistake. Images appeared harder as if was compressed until than.

Images of Foxy together with his friends...

Images of... A Golden Freddy...

Images of... All the Toy animatronics scrapped.

"STOP THIS!" Foxy demanded as he punched the ground. He stood.

"Foxy... Take this!" Blank suddenly threw something at him. Foxy brought his arms behind him, but what he caught was not what he expected.

It was his scarf... And than he got the idea.

"AH! Great idea Blank!" Foxy than wrapped his head with his scarf. With this, he could keep his eyes closed easier... But now it was scary to him.

"Now how do I fight blind?!" Foxy asked, feeling more scared than he did all day.

"Look! The power he is using on everyone else has no effect on me! I will be your eyes!" Blank explained.

Foxy slowly calmed down, and with it he started to hear the people in the background and stands was moaning in pain.

Foxy slowly stood. He got into stance.

" BRING IT! " Foxy demanded.

" PUNCH INCOMING FRONT! " Blank suddenly warned.

" Huh?! " Foxy was quick and dodges to his side. He felt a fist getting by him. Foxy than swung, but he caught nothing but air.

It was than he was kicked in the gut.

"GRAH!"

And than he was hammer in the back, making Foxy land on his stomach.

"ROLL!" Blank commanded. Foxy took no time to do so. He rolled, and felt a stomp by his head.

Foxy got to his feet, and swung hard, but again he caught nothing but air.

"BEHIND!" Foxy turned and blocked. He felt a fist smash into his arms, and he stumbled. Foxy grunted.

"He jumped! Dodge!" Foxy jumped backwards, and he nearly fell of the stage.

However he felt a hand grab his shirt, and a mighty grip threw him hard.

Foxy heard nothing but air as he soared until he smashed into the ground.

Foxy felt stunned. He was aching from all the other fights, he felt his will power slipping.

"... Typical Foxy... You couldn't save them than... What makes you think you can save them now?" The shadow bear taunted. Foxy took that to the heart. He slowly stood.

"... So you know... What those visions... And images are?!"

He didn't answer at first. Foxy felt him stare.

"... My name is Shadow Freddy... I... We... Are the reincarnation... Of our old lives..."

Foxy felt stunned by the news.

"... Our... Old... Lives?! " Foxy repeated astonished. Shadow Freddy laughed.

"Yes! This is not your real life! You died! And now you are here... You can call this heaven or hell of you like..." Shadow Freddy explained in a maniac like tone. Foxy felt him kneel by him. "... I mean... What heaven would allow your mother to... Die... "

Foxy started to get angry.

"... So... Your with them! The Nightmares! " Foxy accused. Shadow Freddy laughed.

"No... I created them."

This made Foxy jump in anger. He swung.

"SCREW YOU!" But Foxy missed and was kicked in the gut. "GAAAAK..." Foxy held his gut.

Shadow Freddy held Foxy's chin and lifted him.

"... So... No matter what you do... One by one you all... Will die... Again..."

Foxy felt his emotions boil over.

The fact this man is connected drove him nuts. He had to be part of his old life...

He had to be... Part of his... Old life?

"...So...what role did you have... In our old life? " Foxy asked slowly. Shadow Freddy chuckled.

"... I killed...all of you."

...

"Than let's see that!" Foxy suddenly pulled his plan into action. Foxy was quick and tore his scarf off his eyes and stared right at his eyes.

Everything faded like water...

Foxy was in control this vision this time, for the first time.

He was staring down a hallway, where he saw three bodies of animatronics.

He saw them as Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica...

He instantly knew Shadow Freddy had killed them...

But he had his new memories...

He was in a fight with Shadow Freddy.

He had to leave this vision first!

Foxy than punched himself hard, and just like that he was sent spiraling out of the visions.

All pain returned, but Foxy sat up.

Shadow Freddy seemed to be in a trance.

He was still in the vision...

Foxy stood and looked around. He saw the crowd was mumbling as they had been attacked by horrible images. Foxy looked back at his friends and saw them looking at Foxy, stunned.

Only Mangle was the one in tears, for it was horrible to her.

"HIT HIM!" Mangle demanded, looking fired up. Bonnie, Toy Chica and Chica frowned too.

"HIT HIM!" They demanded as well. Foxy looked confused as he looked at Blank, who just shrugged with a smile.

"... Alright!" Foxy smiled greatly as he circled his arm. "KING FUNTIME FREDDY!"

The king was holding his head.

"... What?" He looked sick.

"... I..." Foxy than swung very hard, and smashed his crushed hook into Shadow Freddy's face, sending him flying. "WON!

Shadow Freddy flew, and he rolled once, and than he hit the grass off the stage.

The crowd did not cheer. All the images of death, and haunting images had taken an effect on everyone.

Foxy was aching very bad now. He had to hold his arm as he bent over, for his body felt like vomiting.

"... Foxy..." Foxy turned, but he was instantly brought into a hug. Mangle was hugging him, but she was in a shivery cry. "...Thank you..."

Noone said anything until Queen Funtime Foxy stood and waves.

"Everyone! I hereby announce that Foxy is the winner of the Tournament!"

The crowd had not forgotten the display of his courage and his actions, so once again they cheered.

Foxy soon was crowded by everyone.

"Holy crap you did it!" Chica cheered as he grabbed him, and Mangle and sat them both on his shoulders.

Foxy than watched Bonnie walk over to Blank. He held his peace as he saw him start talking to each other.

He was glad Bonnie was facing his inner demons.

However all the happiness he held was suddenly tore when Toy Chica stepped up.

"WAIT! Where is that Shadow Fellow?!" Toy Chica reminded.

Foxy almost wanted to slap himself. The creator of the nightmares was still here!

But as they looked around they didn't see him...until...

"THERE!" Candy the blue cat pointed. Than Foxy saw Shadow Freddy fly into the air...

Right for the King and Queen welding a knife.

"MOM DAD NO!" Mangle cried as she panicked enough to jump off Chica. Foxy had to stay calm.

"CHICA! QUICK! THROW ME!" Foxy demanded as he hit the bottom of his fist on his head.

"Throw you?!"

"THROW-" Chica grabbed Foxy and tilted him down in a arch. "-ME!"

Chica threw him hard. Foxy was sent like a arrow, and he rocketed towards Shadow Freddy.

The King and Queen both jumped back, frightened as Shadow Freddy landed on the railings of the balcony.

The king was the most scared.

"WHA- OH NO!"

Shadow Freddy brought up his knife, ready to kill.

"SHADOW FREDDDDDY!" Shadow Freddy turned slowly, and there he saw Foxy right by him with his fist ready.

Foxy swung, but as he swung he got even more images.

He saw... Foxy holding Mangle's tore apart body.

Foxy fighting Shadow Freddy at a... Pizzeria?

And the last one was going to haunt him...

It was a rabbit animatronic, but it was not Bonnie. It was a green tan-ish one covered in patches and... Blood

"... I always... Come back!"

Foxy felt his fist smash Shadow Freddy, and all the images stopped. Foxy, as he was just now gaining back his focus, sent both Shadow Freddy, and himself crashing on to the balcony.

Foxy shook his head hard, and than brought up his hook and went to smash him in the face again...

But it hit with a thud on nothing but solid floor.

There was no one there...

Only the hood he had wore.

But in the distance he could still hear a faint distorted voice.

"... I always... come back..."


	13. Chapter 13 Foxy and Mangle

Chapter 13: Foxy and Mangle

It had been an entire night (In this case, half a day for there is rarely any nights.) since the tournament.

Foxy stared at himself in the mirror, reliving the entire tournament in his head.

How Blank and his Deadly Six had fought against him and his friends.

How it took everyone to beat Blank...

But what really replayed in his head... Was Shadow Freddy.

Foxy didn't get it at first, but he slowly remembered that Shadow Freddy mentioned... That he was his favorite... And that he wished he could of met Foxy in his real body...

Foxy placed a palm on the wall, trying to calm his nerves.

All these things of visions and past life was getting to him.

All these emotions kept hitting him.

He guessed it was because it was already enough that he had to deal with his mother's death... But now he had to worry about a evil person wanting to kill the only ones he had left...

He finally started to cry. It was because he was alone in the motel room that he felt the need to cry.

He wanted to be happy... He wanted to be safe...

He felt all this pressure was piling up.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Foxy stayed quiet. He wasn't ready to face his friends.

However he had no choice. Bonnie opened the door, and Chica was behind him.

Bonnie didn't say a word as far as Foxy could tell, for he wasn't facing him.

Than Bonnie suddenly did something that stunned him. Bonnie hugged Foxy.

Foxy felt a knot hit his throat. He didnt know what to think as he faced Bonnie.

Until... He saw he was crying.

"It's... Okay... To feel this way..." Bonnie sobbed. He closed his eyes. "... The feeling of the world... All against you... The path we take... Only makes us stronger."

Foxy smiled and let his tears fall.

"... Yeah... But it's hard knowing that of you fail... Your not the only one who's going to fall." Foxy mumbled.

Chica was silent. He was still the stronger one out of the three, but he looked at them with envy.

Soon Bonnie wiped his tears.

"OKAY! No more long faces! It's time!"

Foxy was confused.

"Time for what?" Foxy asked. Chica face winged himself.

"... Foxy... You won the tournament." Chica reminded. Foxy frowned for a moment as he ponder, but his expression loosened as he realized it.

"OH CRAP!" Foxy held his head. "I forgot! All this about Shadow Freddy and the tournament made me forget! Darn! My date with Mangle!"

Both Chica and Bonnie was smiling.

"Well let's go!"

...

Soon they arrived in a courtyard. Foxy was confused of why Chica and Bonnie was bring him here, and not anywhere else.

"Come on guys... Where are we even going?!" Foxy whined. The suspense was eating at him. Chica just waved him off.

"Oh you just smile and be glad a very pretty girl likes you!" Chica laughed. Foxy smiled with defeat.

They eventually got to a door which was attached to the White Castle.

"... Um..."

However before Foxy could ask, the door flung open and there stood Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica.

" AH! RIGHT ON TIME! " Toy Bonnie announced. Foxy cock his eyebrow.

"Time for what now?!" Foxy giggled. Toy Chica didn't answer but she did grab his shoulder.

"We got this guys. You guys go do you, and we'll take good care of our champion!"

"What?" Foxy asked with a blank expression. Chica and Bonnie however just laughed and waved good bye.

"Bye Foxy! Have a lot of fun!" Bonnie said good bye.

"See ya later! I'll save you a couple of slices of pizza!" Chica promised.

Foxy waved good bye.

"Yeah... Sure..."

Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Foxy watched them leave the courtyard.

"... You have good friends..." Toy Chica admires. Foxy smiled at her.

"... Yeah..."

"... Welp let's start!"

"START-WHAAAA?!" Foxy was pulled hard into the room. Toy Bonnie suddenly pulled out a piece of rope.

"Now hold still!" Toy Bonnie told with a smile.

"What's going - On?!" Toy Bonnie never answered for he pulled his arm tight, and strung out the rope. He than pulled on his other arm.

Toy Chica on the other hand was looking through clothing.

"Considering your wearing the same clothing you fought in, you came here without much..." Toy Chica pulled out a jacket, but she than turned and jabbed him with a feather. "And I'm not having the princess of the White Kingdom date anyone looking like that.

Toy Bonnie currently had his rope wrapped around Foxy's head very uncomfortably.

"... S-Sure... "

...

Eventually Foxy was dressed in a very formal dress wear. He wore a red button up shirt, with a piece of fluff under the collar. He also wore brown pants.

"This... Thing... itches." Foxy complained.

Right now Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Foxy was walking down the royal hallway down royal carpet.

Toy Chica pointed at him.

"Just to let you know, that wear is honored by the most respectable!" Toy Chica taught. Foxy however mindlessly pulled at his neck collar.

"... But doesn't the most respectable care about comfort?!"

Eventually they met back up with Bonnie and Chica. Toy Bonnie approached them as they was in a diner, sitting in an outside table.

"Hey mighty warriors!" Toy Bonnie joked. Bonnie and Chica smiled and leaned back.

"Warriors?..." Chica repeated in denial. "... I think the only one who was a true warrior... Was Foxy."

"I totally agree." Bonnie agreed.

Toy Chica and Bonnie nodded.

However Foxy lost his smile and frowned.

"... That's a lie... It took all of us to defeat Blank..." Foxy stepped closer to them. "Chica you pumpeled him until he was slow! Bonnie you took off his arm!"

Bonnie frowned.

"But that didn't count..." Bonnie mumbled in defeat. Foxy put his palms on the table.

"But that gave me the push I needed! Without you Bonnie..." Foxy looked down with his old emotions hurting. The lost of his mother was hurting him a lot. "... Without you... I would be lost..."

All four of them eyed Foxy with remorse.

"But Bonnie..." Everyone jumped. They turned to the few and only... The Deadly Six.

Candy, Cindy, the monkey, the penguin, and Blank all stood by them.

Bonnie slowly stood. Blank smiled as he continued.

"... Foxy is right... You shown him what a true warrior would do... Despite the odds..." Blank complimented.

Bonnie looked down.

"...i heard your leaving?" Bonnie questioned. Foxy frowned for this was news to him. Candy and Cindy walked up.

"Of course! We got the money we need, so we can go support the Kingdom of Coal!" Candy chimed with glee. Blank slowly raised his hand for a shake.

"And Bonnie... I hope when it's time... You can visit..." Blank suggested.

Bonnie was speechless, but he smiled and shook his hand.

Foxy smiled as he felt Bonnie's inner demons was slain.

...

Foxy knocked on the door, holding a bunch of flowers of different types. He wasn't wanting to, but Toy Chica hinted that Mangle mentioned wanting flowers.

Soon, Foxy was surprised for he thought Toy Bonnie would answer the royal doors but it was none other than King Funtime Freddy himself.

Noone said hi right away, for Foxy felt awkward, and Funtime Freddy looked annoyed.

Eventually he signed and waved him.

"Well come on than..." He gestured. Foxy walked in, feeling his legs feeling like jelly.

They walked through the hallway without a word. They soon stopped by the Grand staircase.

They both stood there feeling awkward. Funtime Freddy looked like a very over protective dad to Foxy.

Of course Foxy thought back to when the King wanted the 4000 coin diamond even when Shadow Freddy tried to kill both the King and Queen.

Foxy looked down trying to figure out how to get through to him.

",... I'm sorry." The King suddenly apologized. Foxy looked at him in awe.

"But..." The King waved him off.

".. Look... Don't sweat it..." The King looked forward. "You fought hard. You even overcame odds my top bodyguard couldn't..."

The king than looked at him smug.

"Oh and my daughter seems to like the hell out of you." He tensed. Foxy laughed out his blush.

"Yeah... I hope so..."

"Foxy?!" Foxy looked up in awe, and there stood Mangle with her mother. Mangle now wore a beautiful white dress as she walked beside her beautiful mother.

Mangle stopped in front of Foxy, but she had her eyebrows cocked.

"... So Toy Chica got you to dress formally?" Mangle noticed. Foxy laughed and pulled at his collar.

"Yeah... Not a fan of this... Fluff ball at my chest." Foxy told. Mangle smiled sweetly, but than she noticed the flowers. "Oh! These I got you myself!"

Mangle giggled and took them.

"Thank you Foxy..."

"Alright!" King Funtime Freddy held his hips. "You two go have fun. There is a fair going on now, so be sure to check that out!"

"Have fun you two!" Queen Funtime Foxy said good bye. Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy left.

And that it was Mangle and Foxy. Foxy felt awkward and Mangle looked down sign. Mangle than smiled warmly at him.

"Want to change your clothing?"

".. Yes please!"

...

Foxy and Mangle was now both in comfortable clothing. Of course, Foxy felt a little awkward as even in her casual, she looked not only beautiful, but very royal.

Foxy on the other hand had like three pairs of clothing. He wore his sweater that he brought from home, and wore his scarf.

Foxy been feeling awkward a lot lately..

They had just appeared at the castle fair. It had a large assortment of rides and attractions. The biggest one was the Ferris Wheel, and second was a Gravatron (Which is a ride that spins so much that you feel attached to the wall.)

Foxy and Mangle had gotten some drinks first.

"So Mangle..." Foxy started a conversation. "... You asked me this... But why me? Why do you want to be with me..."

Foxy looked down and Mangle looked at him with remorse.

".. I have no money...i lost my home... I only have what my friends can provide... What can I give that you don't already have. " Foxy preached his heart. Mangle however touched his chin. Foxy stared into her eyes.

However the memory of the visions appeared in his eyes, so he looked away quick. He didn't want to see it...

Yet.

Mangle however let her arms down.

"... I would have you."

Foxy looked up at her but at her face.

She was so beautiful.

Mangle thought the same.

"Lets go on the Ferris Wheel."

...

So they went on the Ferris Wheel.

Mangle took tbe chance instantly and cuddled into him.

Foxy didn't mind. He enjoyed every moment.

This was a date after all.

Soon she signed heavy, and Foxy tensed up.

"... Foxy... You... See visions?"

Foxy loosened and relax but was dumbfounded.

",... How...?" She shot up quickly.

"I seen them before... We the royal family..." Mangle than placed a palm on his hook.

".. Are we connected too?"

Foxy pondered with worry.

He was nervous to see her vision.

"Look into my eyes... And tell me what color they are..." Mangle flirted...

Foxy did so.

And everything faded like water.

...

Foxy was sneaking away from guards and cameras. He had to get to them.

He didn't want her to be dead yet. He had to talk to her.

He hated how the purple guy made it where...

Even though he killed Jeremy...

Even when he thought Jeremy was the purple guy...

Now... The purple guy made the Fazbear Pizzeria company is scrapping all the toys!

Foxy punched the wall and finally entered Mangle's room.

He saw Mangle more tore apart than usual. It was already done.

Foxy hit his knees.

"Mangle... No..."

He couldn't cry. He could not cry for he was a animatronic.

But... Mangle moved her paw and touched Foxy...

"... It.. Wasn't your fault... You'll... Protect... Everyone... And... One... Day... You'll...We...will...be..."

Foxy never moved. He froze.

The soul he had felt shattered. He... Didn't... Want... This.

The guards found him and didn't know why he was there...

Except for the purple guy...

...

Foxy stared at her eyes. Her eye color was pink...

"... I... Love your eyes..."

"I love your eyes too..."

Foxy and Mangle had to kiss... And so they did.


	14. Chapter 14: The Second Night

Chapter 14: The Second Night.

Blank and his Deadly six was walking out in the field past the White Kingdom. He was currently playing the entire tournament in the back of his head.

"... Hey Blank?" Cindy asked from behind.

"... Hm?" Blank turned to her. Cindy gave him a soft smile.

"What did you think of... Foxy?" Cindy asked. Blank could tell she was curious of Foxy too. Blank looked up.

"... Mmmmm... He was..."

To Blank, he was a lot. He thought that Bonnie had potential...

But Foxy...

"... He's probably... Going to be... the best... "

Candy, Cindy, and the other of the Deadly Six was surprised by this one statement.

Blank just turned to them slowly.

"... Let's..."

However... All light started to fade. They started to look around. Soon however all the light faded...

And it turned night...

"It's...night?!" Candy awed.

Blank however was serious. He had seen this before... Twice before...

One time... With Bonnie... And other time was when...

... Foxy had been saved by Bonnie...

Blank stepped forward, eyeing every shadow.

"... Every time it turns night... They come..." Blank warned. Everyone grew weary.

"So those Nightmares are around?!" Cindy had to know.

"... Oh their around alright..."

Everyone turned, but Candy a little too late.

There stood a rabbit in a hood, and the figure grabbed Candy's face, and shoves him hard. Candy tripped and he was slammed to the ground.

" CANDY!" Blank cries for him as he ran at the green rabbit, who Blank noticed was... Tore... Cut up... And had a single stitch on his cheek.

Blank swung hard and fast, rotating his arms at his most best.

He didn't even fight Foxy this way.

But the... Rabbit dodged all the swings as he backed up fast.

Blank stomped his foot towards him, and punched hard.

The rabbit smashes his palm down harder, crashing it into the ground.

For a moment, the Deadly Six watches the two stand there as... The green rabbit got the better of Blank.

"... Pathetic..." He taunted. He stood slowly.

Blank stood too.

"... Are you... Shadow Freddy?" Blank was quick to ask. The rabbit looked at him.

"... Shadow Freddy?" He suddenly smiled and laughed at the night sky. "Hahaha! Yeah why?..."

Blank frowned and stepped forward.

"... Where is your creatures?" Blank demanded. The rabbit waves him off playfully.

"Tsk Tsk...you poor lost soul!" He looked up. "... My name is Springtrap! And I'm afraid to say you aren't even part of this picture..."

"... What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means..." Springtrap pointed at him. "There is a few lost souls who wasn't made to be here... They was brought here... You may be a lost soul from a gifted time-line of your own deep and pitiful sorrow, but... The one I'm after, I'm involved with and brought to this... Other world..."

"...Another...World?" Blank couldn't grasp it. But he knew what it meant.

It. Felt. Connected.

" Run. "

" What? " Blank looked up shocked.

" Run! " Springtrap snapped his finger and suddenly a large robotic arm smashed into both Candy and Cindy.

" Aaaah! " They roll.

But their training paid off, and they was roughly caught into a roll and dashed.

There stood the Nightmare Chica. It was trying to stand above all of them with his sharp claws.

" Take him on?!" Candy asked Blank. Blank looked around.

Springtrap was gone.

"... Listen up... Springtrap... He wants Foxy." Blank announced.

" So the plan is?!" Cindy quickly demanded.

"You four attack this one... And I'll go assist Foxy." Blank planned. Candy and Cindy got ready with their claws.

The penguin was robotic, a little like Blank, but had a hatch, where a chainsaw came out of.

The monkey had his cymbals and was his weapon.

"You know we can't beat this guy..."

Blank was already walking off.

"Lead it away from the White Kingdom. Than come back." Blank than took off running.

"Yee pee..." Candy cheered.

...

Foxy and Mangle was trying to figure it out.

The visions that is.

"So... Far I know that we are reincarnations..." Foxy theorized. Mangle seemed doubtful. However she never questioned him.

They still rode the Ferris Wheel. Being a princess, Foxy and the princess herself was allowed to stay all night.

... Yeah Foxy did notice it was night again...

But the lights was pretty and he hoped that it wasn't...

Them...

"... So we was robots... And I was... Broken?" Mangle wondered. Foxy nodded.

"... Yeah... But in the Visions... Don't you... Keep your emotions and... Senses... When you come back?" Foxy had always felt that.

Mangle was quick to nod eagerly.

"Oh yes, very much so..."

They pondered that fact... Until...

"It's because it Was your feelings!" Foxy and Mangle jumped almost out of their fur.

There stood a green rabbit...

And Foxy stared straight into his eyes.

And Everything faded like water.

...

"SPRINGTRAP!" Phantom Foxy called hard. Foxy was going to grab him right now!

Foxy phased through the horror decor hallway. There stood Springtrap by the office. There sat a guard within the office.

"... Oh hush Foxy... I hear you from a far in... This great form..." Springtrap laughed... But blood dripped.

Springtrap was a human who got killed... In a spring lock suit... And the springs stabbed him.

But just like the old Foxy form, he was now a lost soul.

" That form... Isn't that great... "

Springtrap ignored him. He just admired his hand.

"Immortality... Or something better..."

...

Both Foxy and Mangle jumped back. They held hands as they eyed Springtrap, who seemed like he had his eyes closed.

"... Yes.. Immortality... But it was something else..." Springtrap admired. Foxy stood in up in his seat.

" You... You killed us?!" Foxy yelled out, horrified. Mangle didn't understand at first so she exchanged glances between both of them.

"What? Killed?!"

Foxy clenched his fist angrily..

"... I felt it and remembered a little!... It all started... Because you put us... In those robots!" Foxy declared boldly. However Springtrap held up a finger.

"Aaaaah... But they're Animatronics..."

Foxy stood his ground.

"... I don't care..."

They stared one another down.

...

Bonnie and Chica was exploring the night.

Chica wasn't too worried, but he noticed Bonnie was staring at the stars, pretty frightened.

Even than, the market was lively. Everyone on the second half of the mid day was up and about doing their duty.

".. You seen night before... Right?" Chica wondered. Bonnie slowly looked down.

"... Yeah... Can we check on Foxy...?" Bonnie suggested, feeling... Scared. Chica looked at him with concern, but he never questioned him.

They slowly turned the corner.

And they stopped to the town screaming in fear.

The houses and shops was on fire. People was screaming and running away. People almost ran each other over.

It was than Bonnie saw it.

A Nightmare robotic Bonnie smashed his arm into a stand, shattering the wood into pieces.

It let out a roar.

"... What... The hell?!" Chica questioned, more surprised than scared and nervous. Bonnie was the exact opposite.

He started to shake, to tremble.

Images of his brother dead appeared.

Bonnie couldn't take it. He pulled out his guitar and flipped upside down.

" YOU MOOOONNSSTER!" Bonnie charged at Nightmare Bonnie. Bonnie swung hard in a arch, and the guitar smashed the monster rabbit, making him stumble. He soon crashed into another stand.

Bonnie was panting. He had anger and fear torturing him.

Chica grabbed his arms.

" Calm down!" Chica demanded. Bonnie fought back a hair.

"NO! THIS IS THE ONE I NEED TO KILL!" Bonnie yelled out angrily. Chica had a mighty grip however.

"Think of everyone! Think of Foxy!" Chica tried to calm down. Bonnie growled but he stopped struggling.

"...This is the same one that..."

"... Killed... Your... Brother..."

Suddenly Chica shoved Bonnie forward right as a shadow appeared.

" WHA?!" Bonnie hit the ground and had to roll. Bonnie stood but was stunned when he saw another Nightmare.

This one was Nightmare Foxy. He had swung down his hook as Chica had pushed Bonnie. Chica caught the hook.

But Nightmare Foxy was stronger than the mighty Chica! Bonnie was nervous as he struggled.

"Chica are you okay?!" Bonnie asked concerned. Chica had to use both arms to hold up Nightmare Foxy's massive arm.

"... I'm fine! Who are you guys?!" Chica grunted.

Nightmare Foxy steppes forward, and with ease pushed Chica forward, making Chica struggle more.

"... We... Are... His..." Nightmare Foxy answered. Nightmare Foxy than pressed hard, and Chica couldn't hold it no longer.

" CAN'T... HOLD... -"

"CHICA!"

CRASH! A dust cloud exploded around the two. Bonnie coughed out dust.

"Chica?!" Bonnie coughed and looked.

As the dust faded, only Nightmare Foxy was there. Nightmare Foxy looked confused as he looked at the ground and his hook.

Bonnie than looked and saw Blank.

"... Are you two okay?" Blank had gotten off of Chica. Chica coughed as he laid on the ground.

"... Better... But I'm fine." Chica answered. Blank stood and soon eyed at Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Bonnie stood by him.

". . It's... The... Lost... Soul... With... No... Meaning..." Nightmare Bonnie announced. Blank smiled at their taunts.

"... At least... I got a soul... " Blank shot back. Blank slowly turned to Chica.

"... Chica... You need to get to Foxy... Right away! " Blank demanded. Chica sat up but he frowned at the Nightmares.

"... And you can take them both by yourself?!" Chica expressed his doubt. Blank just smirked.

"I'm not alone..." Blank shifty turned Bonnie who was just as surprised of what was going on, but as soon as he said that, he knew Blank was going to rely on Bonnie... He gripped his guitar.

"... Are you sure we can even beat these two?" Bonnie mumbled... Blank just nodded.

"... If we can't...we sure will run it off, out of the Kingdom..." Blank turned to the Nightmares. The Foxy and Bonnie Nightmare slowly pulled out its claws.

"... We... don't... leave... Until..

.. Completion..." Nightmare Foxy stated in its monsterious voice.

"... Go Chica..." Bonnie agreed with Blank. Chica was unsure at first but he nods and runs.

"DONT YOU DARE Die BONNIE!"

...

Foxy and Mangle eyed Springtrap as he had jumped to another cart as it started to spin

"When we get down from here... We can talk..." Springtrap told them as he just sat and relaxed.

Foxy was determined... But Mangle was scared.

"... I-I-I... I don't like this..." Mangle gripped Foxy's arm, nervously. Foxy shook a little.

"... I don't either... " However what he felt more than fear... Was anger...

Soon however they got off. Springtrap had gotten off first and saw Springtrap had his arms crossed.

Foxy found it odd how quiet the fair and amusement park was suddenly quiet.

It was because it was late... But isn't it Mid way right now?

... What could of scared everyone away?

"... This is great isn't it Foxy?" Springtrap asked as of this was a normal day. He slowly itched his sitich on his face. "... We get to meet this fateful night... .."

Foxy was confused for the longest time, but now he had someone who seemed to know it all... Might as well use it.

"... I don't get something... If we are to have this fateful meeting... Than how did the war happen?! " Foxy questioned. Foxy shot his hand to the side. "If all of us, that is connected, all had a pervious life, than how come both me, Mangle, Bonnie, and Chica wasn't here for the Fazbear wars?!"

Springtrap itched his sitiches harder.

"... As you might be able to tell... Our souls was put here for... Reasons..." Springtrap laughed. Mangle hated his answer.

"Reasons?!" Mangle spat. "...Reasons what reasons?!" Springtrap just laughed.

"... Now telling you... Would that help me... or you...?" Springtrap taunted. Mangle frowned. I shook my head.

"Answer my question!" Foxy demanded.

Springtrap continued.

"... Our souls was put here, but our bodies had to be made normally. So the odds of us being born at the same time is very... Unlikely... So me, and the Fazbear brothers was born first. Than Bonnie and Chica.

.. And than the Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica... "Springtrap slowly pointed at the two foxes."... And of course that makes you two the youngest... "

"... So... Soooo... " Foxy gulped from nervousness."... You three went to war?! "

Springtrap laughed and crossed his arms again.

" Why not?! Since you wasn't around, I thought it would be easier... " Springtrap seemed to mumble. He looked down. It was as if it wasn't easy at all "... Of course... It didn't work because of... Golden Freddy... "

Foxy smiled for he knew about the history.

"... And you lost... So now you're trying again? " Foxy guessed

Springtrap smiled himself.

"... Not trying..." Springtrap brought up his finger, and than snapped it. "... Doing... "

Just than, suddenly, three black vortex appeared around Springtrap. Foxy and Mangle backed up nervous.

" What is this?!" Mangle cried

Soon, however, out of the vortex, ascending out of the vortexes was Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Bonnie,.and Nightmare Chica.

"My objective is simple Foxy..." Springtrap started as he placed his arms behind his back. The three Nightmares stepped forward.

Foxy eyed him and Springtrap's eyes was very dark.

"... I will kill... All who is connected... To the old.

Life... And only than will I RULE!"


	15. Chapter 15 Battle for the White Kingdom

Chapter 15: The Battle for the White Kingdom!

"What's wrong Foxy?!" Springtrap gloated. Both Foxy and Mangle backed up scared. All three Nightmares stepped closer, ready to strike. "... What was that you said before... About never giving up?!"

Foxy held Mangle close as Nightmare Foxy got even closer and raised a hook.

"I won't!... Just..." Foxy felt his confidence get flushed as he got more scared.

"... F-F-Foxy...?!" Mangle cried in terror. She was shaking like mad. Foxy took one more step back.

"RUN!" Foxy pulled hard, making Mangle run with him.

"Time to play!" Springtrap gleefully commanded, and all three Nightmares jumped in three different directions.

Foxy and Mangle ran across the pavement hard.

Foxy had lost his sense of direction as well as Mangle, as soon as they turned the corner but both had the same thing in mind.

Getting safe.

" Are they behind us?!" Mangle wondered, as she stared behind them.

However also as Foxy looked behind as well, as shadow loomed over them.

"CRAP-" Foxy barely managed to grab Mangle's arm and pull her to a stop.

What came crashing down was Nightmare Bonnie...

And it suddenly slashed with claws.

Foxy pushed Mangle away, but that resulted in his arm getting tore by the claws.

"RAAAAWH!" Foxy grabbed Mangle by the arm hard, and pulled Mangle into another street.

Mangle was stunned but as she came too and realized they was running, she caught sight of his now skin torn arm.

"F-Foxy are you okay?!" Foxy wasn't exactly okay... His sweater was tore on half, exposing his red fur. However it was his arm that had one claw cut down the entirety of his arm.

"... I'm... Fine!" Foxy lied.

They soon however made it down towards the market.

Foxy eyed everything, but what he saw was stands, food, and parts of buildings destroyed.

Mangle didn't say anything at first as she examined her Kingdom was being torn apart.

",... Why... Why do this...?!" Mangle cried. Foxy shook his head due to pain.

"... I... dunno! Keep running!" Foxy commanded.

However... As soon as they turned the corner, a large robotic foot smashed Foxy in the face.

"GAK!" Foxy was sent airborne and rolled in the air.

He slammed hard on the ground, having the wind knocked out of him with a grunt and a gasp.

"FOXY— AH! " Suddenly, the same Nightmare Chica that kicked Foxy, grabbed Mangle with his mighty grip. "AAAAAAAH! FOXY!" Foxy punched the ground, trying to will his arching body to work.

"... Mangle...!" Foxy cried. Soon however the two other animatronics Nightmares appeared beside Nightmare Chica.

And soon, Foxy saw Springtrap climb over Nightmare Chica, and sat on it's shoulder.

"Hehehhe... HAHAHAHA HA!" Springtrap laughed. He pointed. "Look at this! Mangle's knight and shining armor is nothing but a failure!"

Foxy got on one knee.

"... Shut up!" However, as he was aching on one knee, it was as if the three nightmares was towering over him. "Give her back!"

"Care to make us...?" Springtrap threatened. Foxy stood and clenched his fist.

Dont give up...

"BRING IT!" Foxy dashed at the Nightmare Foxy. The monster raised its fist and smashed downward. Foxy had sidestepped it, but rock smacked him in the head.

As soon as he manage to see past dust, he caught his sight on a huge monsterious Foxy face.

It was eyeing him.

Foxy brought up his fist and smashed it as hard he could.

It slowly tilted until it fell over.

Foxy jumped back right as it slashed its hook at Foxy.

However now Foxy started to panic. Nightmare Chica And Nightmare Bonnie slashed at him.

Foxy dodged left and right, right to left.

However Foxy didn't see Nightmare Foxy's foot appear and smash him to the side.

Foxy was sent skipping hard, and crashed hard into a newspaper stand.

"FOX-YYYYYY!" Mangle screamed as the only thing she could do was kick her feet.

"AH-HAHAHAHAHA!" Springtrap bursted into laughter. He stood. "THE MIGHTY FOXY IS LOSING! AH HAHAHAHH-"

SMACK! A sudden rock broke against his face. Springtrap held his face but frowned at Foxy.

Foxy was clenching his fist as he was struggling to get up. Blood ran down his forehead.

"... Three against one... And I'm still up... " Foxy struggled, but he stood. "... Hardly call that... Losing..."

"... Hehe... Well what are you three waiting on?! KILL HIM!"

The three stepped forward fast. Foxy held a block, but he was afraid he was going to die.

But... Suddenly it stopped with a

BAM!

Foxy's eyes widen as he saw not just Bonnie, and Chica, but also Blank. All three held one of their own monsters back.

" Foxy! Are you okay?!" Bonnie asked concerned as he struggled enough to not get bit by the Nightmare Bonnie.

"Are you hurt?!" Chica wondered as he held Nightmare Chica at bay.

"... Wheres-" Blank than let go Nightmare Foxy, and than in the next moment smashed a hard hook in Nightmare Foxy's jaw.

It fell back and slammed hard.

Blank than went and helped Bonnie, but he helped Bonnie so much, Bonnie got to let go and help Foxy up.

" Woah there! Let me..." Bonnie slowly helped him up. Foxy felt like crap.

",... Where's Springtrap and Mangle?!" Foxy got scared. They soon both looked past the battle as Blank and Chica shoved back the Nightmares.

"... Glad he's here still..." Bonnie admired. However Foxy was looking... And didn't see them.

"I don't see them!" Foxy panicked. Foxy took a step, but he almost fell over. Bonnie caught him

"Easy!" Bonnie looked forward. "... We will get to her... But we have to get past these hunk of scrap first!"

Foxy frowned as he was right. There was no way to get to them yet until they get past all three Nightmare Animatronics...

Blank and Chica looked for any way to escape.

"... They got us corner... " Blank realized. Chica grunted.

" Just when I was liking my stay here..." Chica complained.

Foxy steppes forward sluggish. However when he was about to fall, Blank caught him with a single palm.

Blank was eyeing the Nightmares and for the first time...

Foxy saw how calm Blank was... And he wondered... How long did it take to train to be that confident...

"Listen up... I have a feeling Springtrap is going to make a statement..." Blank explained. Everyone tried to give him their attention, but the Nightmares edged closer.

"Statement...?" Foxy wondered. Blank nodded.

"... Yeah... My guess is hes going to use Mangle to try to bait the King and Queen out... And kill them..." Blank explained. Bonnie and Foxy felt doubtful.

"Are you sure?!" Bonnie asked, but than Nightmare Bonnie suddenly slashed at him.

"Look-" Nightmare Foxy made a dead run for him. Blank shoved Foxy hard. Foxy hit the ground in pain, but Blank skillfully dodged.

Nightmare Foxy slammed into the wall.

"Look! None of that moments unless we get to them!" Blank stepped towards the opening, but Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica blocked the way "... Each of us has to take one... So Foxy can get through..."

Foxy however didn't like this idea

"I can't just leave you guys stuck!" Foxy got up in protest. "What if-"

"Now is not the time for what ifs or buts..." Blank than smiled at him. "... Nor is it time to give up..."

Foxy frowned and merely stared at the animatronic that was helping them.

Foxy smiled as he knew Blank used his own words to motivate him.

".. Fine... But none of you better die. "

All four stood there... As if a silent plan was unfolding.

As soon as Nightmare Foxy stood, all four moved.

"GO!" Foxy gunned for it. Nightmare Chica lifted a claw, but Foxy dodged and shot to the left. Nightmare Chica was speechless as Foxy got around easily.

And it didn't see Chica punch it in the gut. It bent forward, reaching for its own gut.

"HA? If you did that to me, you would see some pizza!"

Foxy ran hard at Nightmare Bonnie, but this one was trickier. Nightmare Bonnie bent forward, as if to tackle or grab.

Foxy grunted as he hopped. He than kicked off its claws.

Nightmare Bonnie reached for its other claw, but Foxy kicked right off that too.

However when he tried it again, he managed to catch Foxy.

"CRAP-!" Nightmare Bonnie pulled down hard.

However before he touched the ground, both Blank and Bonnie slammed into the monster rabbit. Bonnie with his guitar, and Blank with his robotic body.

"Get out of here Foxy!" Bonnie demanded.

"We got this!" Blank reassured. Foxy nodded nervously.

"BE CAREFUL!" Foxy hopped around Nightmare Bonnie and went down the street.

However as he turned the corner, he heard a big thump.

And than.

THUD!

Foxy stopped as the entrance to the Courtyard was blocked.

By Nightmare Foxy...

Foxy thought of his options, and he could go the other way.

But right as he was about too...

A image of his mother appeared.

Foxy froze.

"... You... Are... Not... Me..." Nightmare Foxy taunted in it's monster voice. Foxy slowly gritted his teeth. Foxy turned to his Nightmare.

"... You're right... I'm not you..." Foxy slowly started walking to it, killing the distances between them."... You kill people for the sake of.

.. Some game..."

Foxy stopped short of it.

"... No... Game... Just..." It raised its hook. "... Death... "

Foxy finally felt why Blank was confident... It was overshadows by anger.

"... Die... Fake... " Nightmare Foxy than brought down his hook.

Foxy made his move like lighting. Foxy ducked under the arm, lifted his much smaller hook...

And stabbed it straight into the eye.

"RAAAAAWWWWR!" Nightmare Foxy roared as it trashes back and forth. However Foxy got caught by a incoming arm, and it threw Foxy aside.

The Nightmare Foxy screamed as it was blind now. It smashed the wall in pain and was looking for Foxy right now.

Foxy gripped his arm as it was slammed once again. He felt it and noticed it was really bloody and in so much pain...

But it wasn't broken.

Foxy saw Nightmare Foxy suddenly stomp towards him.

Foxy rolled hard, and managed to get to his feet.

Foxy ran hard, heading right for the castle.

...

Foxy shoved the doors opened hard and ran in.

The only noise he heard was his footsteps and people screaming outside.

"MANGLE?! QUEEN?! KING?!"

"... Foxy...?"

Foxy turned his head... And he saw a horrible sight.

He saw Mangle...kneeling by her mother...

And her mother was in a pool of blood.

Foxy froze up but than his feelings for Mangle kicked him into drive.

Foxy slid by her, and cuddled her into a hug. She took and was already crying.

"... Foxy... Why... Did... This... Have to happen!?" Mangle continued to cry. Foxy frowned in anger. He was wanting to kill Springtrap now. So much anger appeared he never knew he could feel.

"... How the mighty have fallen..."

Foxy and Mangle didn't look up. Foxy felt his anger appear...

And... His fear... Was gone.

Foxy stood, but Mangle kept pulling as he stood all the way up.

"No-No-No... PLEASE FOXY! "

Foxy saw Springtrap looking at his own hand... Which was covered in blood...

Springtrap killed her... Springtrap killed Funtime Foxy...

"Oh that look..." Springtrap noticed. He dropped his hand. "... I seen that look once... What's it called again?!"

All the anger... The emotions...

His mother's death...

Mangle's mother's death...

It can only be one thing...

"... It's the look that I'm... Going to kill you with..."


	16. Chapter 16: End of Visions

Chapter 16: Never giving up...

Foxy stared dead into the dark eyes of the killer named Springtrap.

Foxy could still hear Mangle sob over her dead mother. Foxy clenched his fist.

"... Just one question..." Foxy growled. He never thought he could feel so much hate. If Foxy's arm wasn't cut up and hurt, he knew his emotions would of sent him on a mad dash to kill him.

Springtrap chuckled but let his arms down

"Alright... But just the one... I been wanting to do battle with you for quite a while..." Springtrap told. Foxy frowned.

"... Why?" Foxy merely asked.

Why do this? The pain... The hurt... All of it...

"... Because I want to." Springtrap answered coldly. Foxy clenched his fist so hard to the answer, it almost killed the pain in his arm.

".. Because... You... WANT TOO?! " Foxy couldn't take it any longer. He let out a battle cry. "HAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Foxy jumped at first, but than he landed in front of Springtrap.

He hated how he had a smile, so Foxy tried a uppercut, right into a two hit combo

But Springtrap dodged the uppercut, and blocked both attacks with simple palm taps.

Foxy than landed into a round house, but Springtrap caught it.

Springtrap smirked.

"Ah... Come on now!" Springtrap shoved the kick hard, and Foxy had to spin to not stumble.

Springtrap now went into the offensive right as Foxy faced him.

Springtrap was skillfully lower than Foxy. He swung twice, and Foxy blocked one and barely dodged the other.

However Springtrap than performed a sweep kick that was too quick. Foxy was swept off his feet and he landed on his back.

Springtrap was up and brought up his foot...

And tried to go right back down.

Foxy was quick and rolled backwards with his feet, and barely stood.

Without a second break, Springtrap threw a massive hook. Foxy blocked all he could

"GRRRR-AH!" However the hook was too strong and it smashed his arms away. Springtrap than punched him in the gut. "GAK!"

Springtrap than round house kicked Foxy hard.

Foxy was sent airborne and he spun hard until he crashed.

"FOXY!" Mangle cried. Foxy tried to stand but his body was aching badly.

"GET UP!" Foxy was suddenly kicked in thr gut, and was sent rolling. "AH HAHAHA!"

Foxy held his gut in one hand, and he got his knees with the other.

He spat out blood. It was gross.

"Dont tell me this is what the Mighty Foxy can do?! Fight and lose?" Springtrap continued to gloat. Foxy got on his foot.

"... Shut... Up!" Foxy demanded. Springtrap bursted out laughing.

"Hahhah! Like you can even make me..." Springtrap taunted.

Foxy tried to surprise him, and dashed at him fast.

However Springtrap simply socked Foxy as he came up in the face.

Foxy stumbled from pain. Than Springtrap went on the attack.

"Come on Foxy the-" Springtrap punched him to the left, and than the right. "—Pirate!"

Foxy tried to block, but Springtrap flinched and than smashed him in the jaw.

And Foxy went down.

Springtrap stood over him.

"...heh...ill give you this much... You fought hard and never gave up..." Springtrap grabbed his throat and held him up. He hissed in his ear. "Even to the bitter end..."

SMASH!

Foxy saw Mangle who was still in tears, smash a piece of lumber over his head.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Mangle demanded. Springtrap seemed hurt, but he merely shook it off and stood fast, Leaving Foxy. Springtrap than grabbed her throat. "ARK!"

"You know you have always been a pain in my-"

Foxy grabbed his foot.

"LET GO OF HER!" Foxy demanded. Foxy than tried to stab him with his hook, but as it was still smashed flat, it was hard, and than Springtrap kicked him over the head.

Springtrap than shoved Mangle to the wall until she was slammed into it.

"... Sweet Mangle... Die!" Springtrap than shot his hand into a dagger and stabbed her in the shoulder.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

"NO! DON'T DO THIS!" Foxy cried. He punched the floor to try to get up.

Foxy cried now. He was failing.

He was freaking out inside.

He can't do this... So much pain... So much hurt...

Foxy felt himself fading

...

And... Everything... faded like... Water...

(Nowhere)

Foxy opened his eyes. He looked around.

Where was he? Was he dreaming?

Foxy looked at his hand and hook, and he saw them...but as he looked around himself...

And saw nothing but darkness...

"...You did good... So far at least." Foxy heard a deep but young voice. Foxy looked around in surprise. He turned around, and he saw...

Himself.

Not just himself however, for this Foxy was a animatronic.

He was a bit more rough, and wore a eye patch.

Foxy shook his head, for he had to be Dreaming.

"... Good?" Foxy didnt feel he did good. He shook his head and all his emotions was still there. Tears fell as he cried. "... The queen is dead... And... I can't... Save her..."

The animatronic Foxy walked up and kneeled to him, for he was taller. Foxy felt his metal hand.

",... You fought your hardest... You did do good... You just need to practice, and one day... You'll be able to defeat him... But right now... " He stood and smiled.

... Animatronics could smile.

"... I'll protect her for you..." He answered. Foxy's eyes widen.

"... W-what? " Foxy was confused. He mumbled." B-But that doesn't make sense! "

The animatronic Foxy just chuckled.

"... Look... If I save Mangle for you... You will not be able to have another Vision again... For you will lose the gift." He held up a finger."... Oh... And you will only be able to do this just one time!... Do you accept...?"

Foxy looked down. His old self... Was going to take over the fight?

What choice did he have?!

"... Of course I do. "

(Kingdom)

" WHAT THE HELL?!" Springtrap was shocked.

Foxy was standing, but he was glowing a bright light that was blinding. Wind seemed to push against them hard. Springtrap dropped Mangle.

"F-Foxy?!" Mangle never seen anything like this before. What was happening?!

Soon... The light faded, and they could see Foxy...

The animatronic.

The first thing Foxy did was smile confidently and rolled his robotic arm.

"Woo wee! It's been a little a bit." Foxy joked. Foxy than grew serious and eyes Springtrap. "... Back away from Mangle... NOW!"

Springtrap was in utter disbelief and shock. He backed a hair shaking.

"I-I-I-It's you!" Springtrap backed into the wall as if he was seeing the most frightening monster. "... It's... The Real Foxy!"

Foxy just frowned more.

"I said... Back away from her..." The robot sounded.

Mangle was watching the Foxy she barely recognized. Was he the same Foxy... Or someone else?!

Mangle soon caught glimpse of a cold stare from Springtrap.

Right than he brought up his foot to try to smash Mangle, but she jumped out of the way.

"WHY YOU?!" Springtrap cried as Mangle had dodged his stomp. Mangle dashed away, and got behind Foxy.

"... Foxy... Is that actually you?!" Mangle questioned, still in disbelief.

However Foxy shook his head.

"Look... I can only be in this world for five minutes... After that we won't be able to meet... Well... Until later..."

Mangle didn't understand at all.

"... Later?" Mangle repeated. She didn't know anything about what was going on but all she caught from this was...

This wasn't the Foxy she knew...

This Foxy shot his arm to the side.

" Look! Get to Bonnie and Chica!" Foxy ordered. "... It'll be too hard to beat this guy if you are around!"

"But-"

"No buts..." The Foxy threw a thumbs up. "You'll see your boyfriend soon enough!"

Mangle's eyes sparkled as she felt the same confidence that Foxy had yesterday at the tournament.

She believed him. So she turned around and ran away.

Springtrap merely eyed her as she ran out the door.

Foxy laughed.

"So Purple guy... Or Springtrap as you like it... Are you really that scared of me?" Foxy taunted. Springtrap narrowed his eyes as he stared the animatronic down.

"... No... I'm not... Cautious... Yes..." Springtrap admitted. Foxy chuckled.

"... Welp... Four minutes... "Foxy than kneeled down into a running position." You ready?! "

"... Sure-" However Foxy's feet seemed to explode in thuds of metal as he dashed at Springtrap.

Springtrap had only one second to move his head, but Foxy's fist made the wall crack hard as it smashed it.

Springtrap panicked as he sidestepped away from Foxy.

However Foxy stepped twice hard, and kicked Springtrap in the gut.

"GA-AH..." Springtrap spat as he felt stuck to his foot for a moment.

A short moment.

Right after he was sent skipping across the floor until he smashed through the wall leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

Springtrap skipped across the White tile a couple of times before sliding in pain.

"... Errrrr..." Springtrap slowly picked himself up. "... Aah CRAP!"

Springtrap barely managed to block the next incoming attack, as Foxy just landed with a thud. Foxy however was wanting to end this as fast as he could, so he let out a barrage of punches.

"... Grrrr!" Springtrap was blocked two incoming punches , but this Foxy was more experienced in combat than the new Foxy, so Foxy managed to slip a punch to the chest. "ARK!... GRRR I WON'T LOSE HERE!"

Now Springtrap parried a incoming punch and than smashed Foxy in the face.

Foxy took it and than recoiled and just kicked Springtrap harder in the chest.

And this one sent him airborne.

"WAAAAAAA?!" Springtrap yelled out as he felt forced higher and higher.

THUD!

Springtrap tensed up as he was still in the air, he caught sight to Foxy, as he had jumped very high.

"SH-" Foxy grabbed his face, and he smashed Springtrap into a roof of a building.

Springtrap clumsy walts out of a kitchen with a cooking pot over his head.

However as soon as he took it off, Foxy smacked him right in the face...

With a frying pan.

"AH!" Springtrap had no rest as Foxy grabbed another one and smacked him three more times and than jumped him.

They crashed through the building and Foxy lands on top of him.

"The puppet's watching!" Foxy suddenly shouted. Springtrap was still in the fight so he struggled.

"W-What?!" Springtrap grunted.

Foxy calmed down.

"The puppet is watching... He is watching all your moves..." Foxy threatened. Springtrap did seem to freeze, but slowly a grin appeared.

"... I get it... What do you want... Wait a second... You can't kill can you... It's against the rules... Isn't it... " Springtrap seemed to think about it with a werid smile.

Foxy slammed him down.

",... Of course it's against the rules... But I know if I do this... "

Foxy than lifted his sharp hook, and than slashed his arm.

" GRAAAAAAAAAAAK YOU FOUL MOTHER-" Foxy covered his mouth.

"... One more."

SLASH!.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... RRRRRRR!"

Foxy waited until he wasnt screaming in pain and stood.

"One minute... Leave..." Foxy demanded.

Springtrap tried to stand, but he barely could.

"He hehe... So... Now you disable me... And I also feel my Nightmares... Will be out numbered... Hopefully they killed a few of you... But I sure am glad the Queen is dead..."

Foxy frowned. Foxy cracked his knuckles.

Springtrap lost his smile.

"What..."

Foxy than grabbed him with both hand and hook.

"Wait what are you—" Foxy than lifted him high, and than threw him hard, and far. "OOOOOH SHIIIIIIIIIIII-"

Foxy watches him fly, hurt and defeated. Foxy slowly looked down.

"... 30...29...28..." Foxy closed his eyes, feeling like he helped a lot...

... 3...2...1...

Soon a blinding light flashed. It hovered in the air for a good long moment.

And it faded.

A battered and beaten Foxy stood, with a ripped up sweater, and a ripped up arm.

He slowly fainted.


	17. Chapter 17: Start of a journey

Chapter 17: Start of a journey

Foxy woke up with a jolt.

"MANGLE?!" Foxy than felt his arm buckle in pain, so he held it. He looked at it.

It was covered in bandages. Foxy frowned for he started to play things on his head.

The Nightmares attacked... Springtrap took Mangle...

Mangle's mother is dead...

Foxy threw the blankets aside, and quickly got to the window, as he tried to ignore his sore legs.

Foxy opened the curtains and was instantly blinded by incoming light.

Foxy saw it was day again, and people was out and about. Foxy almost hoped that everything was a dream.

Doubts appeared when he saw only some of them was picking up papers and debris.

Knock Knock came from the door. Foxy stared at it in curiosity.

"... Uh... It's open!"

Soon, Chica and Bonnie opened the door. Bonnie obviously had a busted lip, and Chica had a bruised arm. Other than that they looked better than Foxy did.

They stood there awkwardly, as they examined the damage.

"... Well you two look like crap... " Foxy joked. Bonnie slowly put the butt of his guitar down as both Chica and Bonnie chuckled.

"Should look in a mirror buddy..." Bonnie joked. However their laughter faded as the weight of the situation was heavy.

Foxy rubbed the back of his head.

"... Do... You guys know what happened?"

Bonnie shrugged but he didn't say no.

"... Apparently Blank saw Springtrap earlier. " Bonnie informed. They was silent for a moment.

"... Come on." Foxy started for the door. "I want some fresh air..."

...

Foxy was heading for the Courtyard, but their motel was on the other side of town.

Which meant that they had to walk through... Disaster.

The town was as of a tornado had gone through. Debris and newspaper was everywhere. At the same field where all four of them had fought the nightmares, buildings was busted through.

",.. We had some trouble with Nightmare Bonnie and Chica as soon as you left..." Bonnie explained. Foxy merely nodded, feeling like he ate a batch of rocks.

They continued down the road, but they stopped short when they saw a building that was wrecked from the roof to the inside. It was a diner of some sort.

" So what happened here?" Chica wondered. Foxy felt weird about this building, for he felt... He was there.

Right than a image of... Foxy flying through the building with his hand on Springtrap's face.

Foxy held his head and shook it.

"... I... Did that?... "

" You very well did." Foxy and crew turned to see Blank with his Deadly crew. Foxy blinked.

"... I don't... Remember..." Foxy admitted. Bonnie and Chica exchanged glances.

"... Well... I watched the entire time...not only did you beat him...but you disabled his arms so he had to retreat..." Blank explained. Candy and Cindy smirked.

"Yeah well." Candy thumbed at Bonnie and Chica. "We had to help those two so Blank could help you..."

"Apparently... It was not needed..." Blank admired. Foxy felt confused and... Hurt...

".. So are you guys leaving?" Foxy wondered, trying to change the subject. He felt almost as bad as when his mother died.

Almost...

"... Not yet." Blank looked and examined the buildings."... We are going to get this place back in order... This was decided by all of us not just me."

Blank turned to Bonnie with a smirk. Bonnie smiled back.

Foxy signed. Than he remembered something.

"... Where's Mangle?"

...

Foxy ran hard up to the royal doors. He knocked hard as Chica and Bonnie watched him with sorrow.

Soon the King opened the door slowly.

"I need to see Mangle!" Foxy instantly exclaimed. The king looked very sorrowful, and his face was flush with his own tears. He didn't say a word, but he opened the door.

"... Up the stairs, to the far room to the left."

Foxy ran past King Funtime Freddy, and got to her as fast as he could.

He knocked twice.

"... I said go away..." Mangle yelled in a sad and croaked voice.

Foxy felt bad as he leaned against the door.

"... It's me... Foxy... "

"... Foxy?! " Foxy heard her jump out of her bed, and the door flung open. Mangle was in even more tears than before.

They stared in each other's glassy and teared up eyes. Mangle embraced Foxy deeply as she buried her head into his chest.

",... Don't leave me... Don't leave me Foxy..." Mangle cried as she sobbed. Foxy held her closer and closed his eyes.

"...i won't... I wont leave you right now..."

...

A couple of knocks came from the door. Mangle was asleep in Foxy's arms, but the noise stirred her awake.

Mangle rubbed her teary eyes as she stared at the door.

"Who is it?" Mangle asked tired. The crying had drained her out of energy. Foxy held her close.

Foxy loved her. He was wanting to just be with her.

Besides her dad... Foxy was the only one she had left.

"It's me. Your... Dad..."

Mangle signed but Foxy held her hand.

"It's okay..." Foxy soothed. Mangle smiled softly.

"It's open." She gave in.

The King Funtime Freddy walked in with a stern face. You could tell he washed his tears away.

"... Your bunny and chicken is here. Um..." The King slowly eyed Mangle and Foxy slowly and saw how close they was... "I can send them away for another time?"

Mangle stood however.

"No No... They can head to the library... Please escort them there..." Mangle ordered politely. The king understood. He slowly shut the door.

Foxy and Mangle sat there, both feeling uneasy. Mangle slowly held her head.

Foxy touched her arm.

"Mangle... I... I... I might have to..." Foxy couldnt say it. Foxy might have to leave...

"... Let's go see..."

...

Everyone sat at a table as Foxy and Mangle walked in. Everyone except...

Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie who stood to greet them.

"Hey Foxy, how's the arm?" Toy Chica asked concerned. Foxy just gave her a sad smile.

"It hurts like hell."

"You look like hell kid." Toy Bonnie admitted. Toy Chica frowned at him and elbowed his gut.

"OW!"

"Let's relax."

They sat in chairs where Chica and Bonnie was relaxing. The King sat as well, but didn't look happy. He rested his head in his palm.

"Hey Foxy. You okay Mangle?" Chica asked with a caring smile. Mangle didn't smile and looked down.

"... No... And I don't think I ever will be..." Mangle admitted.

Everyone saddened. Foxy held her close.

"It's... Going To to be okay... One day..." Foxy tried to help as much as he could.

Mangle just nodded.

Eventually everyone was relaxing. Bonnie was the only one with a book.

The book on the Fazbear wars.

"... Hm... It says that Golden Freddy's ghost can be seen in the Forest of Festival ..." Bonnie educated himself and the others. Chica seemed less amused.

"Yeah and does it say where it's at?" Chica tested. Bonnie's expression dimmered as he examines the book more. He is even flipped it sideways and upside down when it gave no Informed. Bonnie set it down in defeat.

",... No even a hint."

"Well of course it doesn't." All eyes peered to the King, who now looked almost himself, for he looked annoyed. "Freddy Fazbear hand picked that forest in order to keep his location and whereabouts unknown."

This inform shocked everyone. Even Foxy stood, feeling excited for the first time in a while.

"Wait do you know who Freddy Fazbear is?!" Foxy questioned with high hopes. Funtime Freddy smirked.

"Well yeah?" Funtime Freddy pointed at himself. "I am his brother after all!"

"BROTHER?!" Everyone was stunned and shocked. Even Mangle was stunned as she shook her head.

"You never mentioned that your brother is The Freddy Fazbear!" Mangle took note. The king smirked.

"It is still classified information..." However as he said this he eyed Foxy, making Foxy feel awkward. Freddy looked away and waves it off. "... But...I can tell Mangle would be mad if I held this information..."

Mangle smiled but she kept a playful frown.

" Oh you know it! " Mangle soon grasped Foxy's hand and smiled. This made Foxy blush. "I want Foxy to remain part of my life..."

Foxy smiled but he soon had doubts.

Foxy was worried that if he had to go find Freddy Fazbear at the Forest of Festivals... He feared Mangle wouldn't be able to come.

He soon plotted to... Make sure Mangle stayed safe.

...

" What do you mean you're leaving Mangle here?!" Chica questioned in disbelief. Foxy slowly put a couple more bags of supplies (Which was provided by Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica.) and paused to answer.

"... Just... Look at my arm." Foxy soon held up his hurt arm." This was from just one battle. And now that battle might happen again because I didn't defeat Springtrap..."

Bonnie was leaning against his horse.

"... Mmmm... Technically you defeated him so bad that he had to retreat."

Foxy started to tie his saddle tighter, but he loosened for the horse a little.

"... No... I still didn't. "

" What do you mean you didn't?" Chica and Bonnie both didn't believe him." If you didn't defeat him, who did? "

Foxy let go of the strap of horse and pauses, trying to find the best way to explain.

"... . It just... It was... "

" Foxy! " Foxy turned and they saw the King holding a small bag.

"What's up your majesty?" Bonnie greeted, even though they was surprised but his appearance.

Suddenly Freddy tossed the bag at Foxy, and he barely caught it.

It felt like coins.

"Coins?!" Foxy gasped as he looked inside. There had to be about...

"1000 Fazbear coins."

"A thousand Fazbear coins?!" They all screamed in utter surprised. They all look back and forth towards the bag and Freddy.

The King Funtime Freddy smiled as he pulled at his pocket. It was obvious that there was coins in there for it rattled.

"Well, with Springtrap gone, I happened to find that good old diamond that he had..." He looked down. "I really am sorry that... I had a problem... With you."

Foxy smiled and slowly tied the bag to his horse. Foxy than stared at Freddy for a moment before offering his hand for a shake.

"...Just promise me that... You will keep Mangle safe."

Freddy smiled and shook his hand.

" And promise me you'll be safe for her."

"Deal."

Soon the departing was sort and sweet.

Both Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie waved good bye.

"See ya soon!"

"Try to stay off the pizza for a bit Chica!".

"Well thanks..." Chica laughed. Foxy and Bonnie bursted out laughing.

"You better return Foxy!" Funtime Freddy yelled as they started off on their horses. "... Or I'll never hear the end of it for sure..."

"... Are you going to miss this place?" Bonnie asked Foxy as they rode out of the gates.

Foxy had to wave for even the gate keepers was waving good bye.

Foxy stopped and turned one time. He stared at the giant market and the great castle.

"... Yeah... I'm be back soon enough Mangle... "

...

"WHAT?!" Mangle exclaimed in great sicking worry. Funtime Freddy was waving his arms in defense.

"Foxy said if... If he left before you knew! You'll be less tempted too..."

"TOO WHAT?!" Mangle got in his face and poked him three times. "Do you not REALIZE?! He's the only other one I have left! I love him FATHER!"

"I know just-"

"You know NOTHING! You should not of agreed!" Mangle suddenly started down the stairs. Funtime Freddy cocked his eyebrows when he realized she was wearing her casual clothing.

"Where are you...?" He started.

"To be with HIM!"

Mangle shot through the door and was instantly running down the pavement. She heard Funtime Freddy rush open the door behind her.

"WAIT! He's already on horseback! You can't make it in time!"

Mangle didn't care. She just knew with rhe pain of loss, the pain of her shoulder...

And the pain as she ached for Foxy's love...

She had to get to him.

She made it to the gate, and she was breathing heavy.

She saw nothing but the empty trail. She slowly felt a tear drop as she was about to cry.

She needed Foxy...

"MANGLE!" Mangle turned quickly, and she jumped as a horse rushed by her. The horse turned slightly to a stop and there sat on the horse

Was Toy Chica.

"You look like you desperately need a lift?" Toy Chica tensed. Mangle got to the horse, but was stunned by confusion.

"... But why? How... How did you know I was... Already here?" Mangle got on the horse, but Toy Chica smiled at her.

"... Because I'm your bodyguard... If Foxy ain't here, I will be... Now" Toy Chica had a cocky smile. "LET'S RIDE! YEE HAW!"

...

Bonnie had advised not to push the horses way to hard. Bonnie mentioned that it will be about a three day trip...

Foxy didn't mind, for his mind was on Mangle. Foxy felt as if he was already missing her.

"Hey." Chica rode up to his side. Foxy turned to him without too much care. Chica smiled. "You alright."

Foxy just shrugged.

"... Hey at least you was able to get with the one you like. Better than my stay there." Chica tried to reassure. Foxy merely smirked.

"You didn't really try." However Foxy was surprised when Chica just shook his head with a smile as he looked forward. "... What?"

"Oooooh...I like someone... Someone you met."

Foxy was confused at first, but it soon appeared in his head.

"Nooooo."

"YUP!"

"Oh dude, she might like you back if you say it right!" Foxy reassured. Bonnie shook his head in chuckles and turned to them.

"... Who is this lucky lady?" Bonnie had to ask. Chica and Foxy laughed as they exchanged glances.

"Its-" However a familiar voice interrupted them.

"FOXYYYY!" Foxy's ears perked up. Was that...

Foxy and the others turned on their horses to a stop.

Out came trotting off the hill was a white horse.

"Toy Chica?!" Chica noticed, as he saw only her in the view he had. But Foxy was off too the right.

And he saw Mangle waving from the side.

"Foxxxy!" Mangle called. Foxy felt drawn to her, so he flicked the straps, and his horse trotted forward.

"Mangle?!" Foxy was giggling as he started to gain speed. "What on Earth are you doing here.?!"

However Foxy seemed a little worried when Mangle almost stood on the saddle. Toy Chica looked at her like she was crazy.

"Mangle what are you-"

Mangle jumped! She timed it right and tackled Foxy right off his horse.

"AHH!" Both Foxy and Mangle yelled as they fell in tall grass.

Toy Chica, Bonnie, and Chica circled around them.

Foxy sat up with her on top of him.

"What are you doing here Mangle?" Foxy was now worried of her safety. ".. You should of stayed with your dad"

Mangle slowly got off of Foxy and dusted her pants off.

"Oh? Because it's dangerous?!" Mangle looked at him hard. Foxy never seen her angry before. "What if you never came back?! How would I continue living?!"

"What?!" Foxy stood just to get a finger in his chest.

"... You die... I die..."

Foxy was stunned by these words.

Did Mangle love him that much?

"Well come on you two." Toy Chica got off the White horse and slowly got on Foxy's old horse. "It's a long way to the Forest of Festivals..."

Foxy got on Mangle's horse first, and than Mangle did.

And she cuddled up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Staying by side forever right?"

Foxy smiled at her.

"I declare it."

Just wanted to say thank you for reading. Don't worry story is not over, as this is just the first arc in a trilogy of arcs.

Please let me know your opinion on Foxy's grand adventures as reviews is always welcome


	18. Chapter 18: Enter Freddy Fazbear

Chapter 18: Enter Freddy Fazbear

Bonnie finished setting up the tent. Foxy was bending a stick with Mangle by his side. Foxy was frustrated at Bonnie.

"And... Why can't we get to the Forest? It's just down the hill, just like you said." Foxy questioned. Mangle signed as this conversation was going on for a hour now.

Chica chuckled as he was on camping cushion.

"He says there's a storm coming." Chica snorted as he turned to the sky. "... I see no storm."

Bonnie stabs the tent in place and grunts as Chica.

"Oh yeah. When was the last time you even spelt outside?!" Bonnie shot back. Chica chuckled.

"Uh! Not for quite sometime! What about you Mangle?"

Toy Chica walked out taking off her armor gauntlets.

"Come on... Such a dumb question..."

She shook her head.

"Never. This is quite different for me."

Foxy leaned back right than with a smile.

"Not for me! I went outside all the time! It's... Kinda nice." Foxy closed his eyes as he thought about it. "... Not being in the Market... So quiet..."

Everyone relaxed.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

...

Early morning, Foxy and Mangle rode out towards the forest...

Without the others.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?!" Mangle asked with worry making her awake.

What stirred Foxy was the Freddy brothers.

"The Freddie's are powerful brothers! And while I was sleeping it dawned on me! If anyone can teach me how to fight its him!" Foxy explained. Mangle seemed surprise by this.

"... Train... Is that why you want to meet him so bad?" Mangle wondered. Foxy nodded and looked down.

"... Back than... When I couldn't protect you... " They soon hit forest. Foxy slowed down.

After a moment, Foxy hopped off the White horse.

"... I won't let that happen again. " Foxy finished. Mangle followed Foxy, and they walked down into the darker part of the forest, as it was still early.

"... But Foxy..." Mangle caught his hook. Foxy saddened, but looked into her eyes. "... You did protect me... "

Foxy smirked sadly.

"... That wasn't me..." Foxy admitted. Mangle just frowned.

"... Than why are you connected to him?" Mangle questioned. Foxy frowned at this.

"... Because we are the reincarnation of them... " Foxy used his other hand to polity take off her hand off his hook, and backed into a tree. "... What the other one said...was that if I accepted his help... I would lose the power to see the Visions... "

Mangle grasped her hands in worry...

"... So that means... You and the other Foxy isn't connected anymore? "

They sat there in their own ponder. Mangle in worry. Foxy in defeat.

Suddenly something made a sound, of metal on metal. It whined in the air.

Foxy and Mangle looked past the trees and they grew curious at what they saw.

They walked three steps closer... And saw a merry go round.

However...

It was fitted with four animals.

A fox, a chicken, a bear, and a rabbit.

"... What is this?..." Mangle walked close and saw the bear had a top hat.

Foxy however... Went right to the red fox with a eye patch.

"Why does this guy... Look like me?" Foxy wondered. Mangle went to his side. Foxy looked forward. "... Let's keep-"

Suddenly there was a sudden mumble in the air, right before a static.

"It's... Me"

Foxy and Mangle froze to the creepy voice that sounded... Dead.

Foxy slowly held Mangle's hand as he turned right.

And there sat slump on the floor, as if nothing but a suit... A golden bear with a top hat.

"... Golden..."

"... How long has it been...?" It spoke. Mangle and Foxy froze again. Foxy felt his jaw twitch.

"... I... Um... I'm not... The Foxy you knew..." Foxy felt like his heart was racing.

Golden Freddy's head tilted to the side, and stared at him. Foxy suddenly saw his black eyes with white pupils.

". . Ah... I see... And as you know this... Means... You may or may not have lost the gift of... The old life is what he called it yes?" Golden Freddy suddenly asked. Mangle nodded, surprising Foxy.

"Um Yes... Golden Freddy..." Foxy could tell she was more scared than Foxy. Golden Freddy tilted his head once more to see Mangle.

"... Ah... Young Mangle... I believe... You haven't even met your... Old self have you..."

"... What... Old self? " Mangle mumbled. Foxy didn't think about that... If he had a old self... All those who are even connected, they would have a old self...

" Wait... "Foxy took a step forward. Things started to click."... If we all have a old self... What about Springtrap...? "

Golden Freddy didn't move.

"... That's... The thing... " Golden Freddy moved both his hands suddenly, making them jump into his lap. Now it was like he was sitting like a normal person."... What the people of the old life... Is doing...is playing a game..."

"A game...?" Foxy questioned. But the answer seemed to boil up his anger. ".. This isn't a game!"

"On the contrary... This world was created based off... A bet..."

"... A bet?" Foxy repeated. This seemed to make sense... But... "What... Type of bet?"

"...It's... Not my place to explain any of that..." Golden Freddy explained. Foxy seemed to saddened.

"... I see... Well it was nice meeting you..." Foxy stepped to him and kneeled by him bravely. "... Is it possible for you to lead us to your brother? "

Golden Freddy suddenly seemed to smile.

"... Sure... But bring everyone to...me."

...

Foxy and Mangle had explained everything In a rush, making everyone carry the horses with bags on them in a panic.

" Calm down guys! " Chica complained as they was in the forest. "I fought Nightmares, so Golden Freddy isn't too far fetched, but... We just woke up."

Mangle looked less nervous so she was the one who picked up the pace.

"But it was a thrilling experience! We must make haste!" Mangle exclaimed in glee. Everyone followed behind and Bonnie shot by Foxy.

"You got a keeper~!"

"Hey at least she's feeling better."

They eventually walked into the very same spot that they found the merry go round...

To see only water.

"What the..." Foxy looked down the small body of water. "Hell...?"

Mangle was looking around in a confused panic.

"Where's the merry go round... That... Tent..."

"The what now?" Toy Chica frowned. "Isn't this Festival pond."

Bonnie tapped the map.

"Yup." He agreed. Foxy didn't.

"But it was here..."

A static appeared.

"Over here..." They turned scared to the voice, and there appeared a boat.

There also was... Golden Freddy.

"All aboard... Before my power fades..."

Not much words was said as they slowly approached the boat in a small fear.

Chica sat and eyes Golden Freddy.

"Your... Creepy..."

Golden Freddy faces him.

"Your... Rowing the boat."

Toy Chica bursted out laughing.

...

Soon they crossed the body of water. Soon they saw what to be a small little house. It was built on rock by the shore.

As they got to the shore, Foxy stepped out of the boat.

"Is this the place Golden Freddy?" Foxy asked in excitement. However no answer. "Golden Freddy?"

"Um Foxy?" Foxy turned around and saw Golden Freddy was gone.

"...Spooky..." Bonnie remarked.

Soon they made their way to the small home. It was like a dojo.

And in the middle of a huge white bear rug, was a large brown bear wearing a top hat.

"Freddy!" Foxy soon kneeled by him. Foxy than felt dumbfounded as Freddy started to eat his soup.

A moment a silence passed. Bonnie and Chica waited by the door with Toy Chica and Mangle.

"... I wish to eat my soup first."

Everyone relaxed in defeat.

Soon after fifteen minutes Freddy finished his soup.

"Finally!" Chica exclaimed as he ate a pizza.

"Your eating too fat so." Toy Chica taunted.

"One more." Freddy suddenly announced.

"Huh?" Everyone sounded. Freddy brought up another bowl of soup.

",... One more...?" Foxy felt like this was more of a struggle than it was supposed to be.

"... Yes..."

So Freddy ate another bowl of soup.

Foxy was twisting his fist on the wood.

"Okay..." Foxy mouthed under his breath. Freddy smiled and suddenly brought out a huge platter of soup

"Soup for all. I'm sure my brother gave you all hunger from fear..." Freddy seems to joke. Everyone smiled. Foxy took the first bowl.

"Sure but can we please speak now?" Foxy wondered. Freddy signed.

"Fine. What is it you seek me for... Is it him again?" Freddy suddenly asked. Foxy tensed up but he nodded.

"... Yes... It's Springtrap... He... We are..."

"The puppet said you would come Foxy."

Foxy slowly looked up at him. Freddy had a very serious look on him. Toy Chica and Bonnie seemed to ponder on the subject of the puppet.

"Puppet?" Foxy wondered. Freddy placed down his bowl.

"What do you want..." He asked again. "You come here for help... Or... Something else..."

Foxy wondered what he wanted. He could ask Freddy to fight Springtrap...but that felt like pain...so...

"...Can you train me?" Foxy asked. Freddy smiled.

"... Probably not." Freddy answered. Foxy wasn't pleased.

" Why not?!" Foxy stood." Your connected just like we are!"

However something rushed in front of Foxy and he was shoved hard, right out of the house.

Foxy skidded across the ground.

"FOXY!" Mangle cried.

"I'm... Okay.." Foxy stood. Freddy was standing, but he covered the light. He looked scary as a shadow daped over him.

"You think I would train a weakling like you?" Freddy rolled his arm. "... I'll tell you what..."

Freddy bent forward fast, and went left. Foxy went to punch, but Freddy suddenly grabbed his leg and his arm at the same time. He lifted Foxy up hard and fast, and Foxy was sent backwards.

" AH! " Foxy landed on his back.

" If you can hit me one time." Foxy looked up at Freddy. Foxy noticed something in his eyes. Was it hope? "... Ill take you to where you need to go... To train."

Foxy slowly stood. He clenched his fist in determination.

" Just one hit huh... To see... The puppet? " Foxy guessed. Freddy smiled.

"Dont think itll be so EASY!" Freddy suddenly spun fast on his foot claw, and Foxy was kicked very hard in the face, where he spun.

Foxy caught his footing backwards, but suddenly Freddy picked him back up for him.

Foxy was now in a boxing stance, toe to toe with Freddy Fazbear, and Freddy smacked him twice instantly, making him stumble.

"Your stance is pathetic..." Freddy pulled Foxy's arm down, as his arm was up in the air, so he stumbled, and Freddy tripped him.

Foxy rolled, feeling paranoid and annoyed. Foxy got to his best stance. The running stance.

"No more playing around! I beat Blank!" Foxy boasted. Freddy just chuckled. Suddenly Freddy shot his leg in the air and slammed it into his stance.

"Remember this there is always someone stronger."

Foxy dashed hard away from Freddy, gaining speed. Foxy than dashed and jumped at him, and spun into a strong kick.

Freddy blocked it with both arms and parried it hard, making Foxy having to backflip. Foxy landed and gave it all he got. Foxy swung.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Freddy caught all of his punches, and than he punched him in gut.

Foxy went down.

"Oh no Foxy!" Bonnie cried in worry. Foxy punched the ground.

"No not yet-"

STOMP!

Foxy's head went into the dirt as Freddy stomped him.

"If you can't hit me, you cant surpass me, so why would you be worthy enough to meet the puppet..."

Foxy than got so mad he tried to cheap shot with his hook, but Freddy brought up his boot and kicked him in the side of the head.

Bonnie stood.

"That's enough!" Bonnie yelled. Freddy turned to him.

"He fights like a rabbit. Are you his teacher?" Freddy wondered. All eyes turned to Bonnie. Bonnie plunked his guitar once, and wind breezed the air.

"... No." Soon Bonnie played a soft tune, and it was like you could see his notes within the wind. "Foxy fought me one time, Chica once, two of the Deadly six, Blank, evaded the Nightmares... And disabled Springtrap."

Bonnie stopped playing.

"... Springtrap is annoyingly stubborn." Freddy informed.

Mangle stood up.

"Foxy can do it." She eyed Freddy with hope.

Foxy got to his knee but Freddy had his eyes on him.

"... Stay as long as like... UNTIL Foxy can hit me one time, I'm not going anywhere..."


End file.
